


Boston Retribution

by jokerssmile



Series: Miami/Boston [2]
Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 05:15:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jokerssmile/pseuds/jokerssmile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sequel to Miami Transfer. Just as Jane and Maura are getting their lives back to normal in Boston things start happening that tells them someone might be out to get them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jane had only been home a week and she swore she'd gained 15 pounds. "Ma, please no more food." She said as she pushed away from the dining room table.

"You've lost a lot of weight, you have to eat." Angela told her as went to spoon another helping of lasagna onto her plate.

"I didn't lose that much weight." Jane said to her as she picked up her plate and passed it to her brother who was shoveling salad into his mouth.

"Angela, I can assure you she's gaining weight." Maura said as she poured herself a glass of wine.

"Hey!" Jane said giving Maura a look, "It's not like I'm a cow or something." She said patting her full stomach.

"Of course not." Maura said to her with a smile.

"I just worry about you." Angela told Jane.

Jane rolled her eyes, "I know Ma."

"Frankie, slow down or you're going to choke." Angela said to him and he looked up from his plate and smiled.

After dinner Frankie helped Jane wash the dishes. "Okay Ma, thanks for dinner but I'm going to take off now." Frankie said as he dried his hands off on the dish towel. "See ya sis." He said and socked Jane playfully in the arm.

"Thanks for the invite, Maura." Frankie said to her as he grabbed his jacket.

"You're welcome here any time." Maura told him.

"No, not anytime." Jane said to him, "You call first." She said and Frankie gave her a smile as he slipped out the front door.

"Jane be nice to your brother." Angela told her as she put away the last of the dishes. "Okay good night." Angela said to them both then she retreated to the guest house.

"God I thought they'd never leave." Jane said to Maura as she went and sat down on the couch. "I mean do they really need to be over here every night?"

"They've missed you." Maura said as she handed Jane a beer and sat down on the couch next to her.

"And I missed them too but damn, I'd like a little bit of privacy." Jane said as she slyly put an arm around Maura and pulled her close.

Maura turned her head and kissed Jane's jaw then her neck.

"Don't start something you're not going to finish." Jane warned her.

Maura stopped kissing Jane and stood up. Jane frowned and looked up at her, "Where you going?" Jane whined, she reaching up for her. "Come back."

"Upstairs." Maura said then turned around and walked away. Jane jumped up off the couch and practically ran after Maura and chased her upstairs.

They fell into bed together. Jane started pulling up on the hem of Maura's shirt, her hand slid up underneath Maura's shirt and Jane grabbed a handful of boob.

Just as Jane leaned down to kiss Maura her cellphone rang. Jane groaned, "No go away." She said at its persistent ring.

Jane rolled away from Maura and grabbed her cellphone from off the nightstand.

"Rizzoli." She said irritated.

Maura sat up on the bed as she pulled her shirt down.

"Rizzoli, it's Detective Denning." Denning said on the phone.

"Oh hey." Jane said on the phone then mouthed Denning to Maura. "How's it going?" Jane asked.

"It depends on who you ask." Denning said to her. "Um there's no real easy way to tell you this but Kelly McKay was killed last night."

Jane sat down on the bed, "What?" she said quietly.

Maura put a hand on Jane's back and Jane looked over at her as she listened to Denning.

"We think some of Stanton's people got to her." Denning told her.

"How is that possible? I thought she was in protective custody till her trial." Jane said to her. "I mean yeah she was dirty but she was still a cop and you always put a cop into protective custody."

"Prisoners were being moved to different sections of the jail and she was killed during the transfer." Denning told her. "When everything died down and we went in to investigate, there was no weapon found."

"And of course no one saw anything." Jane said to her.

"Of course." Denning said.

Jane sighed on the phone, "I'm real sorry for your loss." Jane said to her, "I know she was dirty in the end but she was still a member of your team."

"Thanks." Denning said quietly on the phone. "If you want I can keep you updated on the case."

"Sure." Jane said to her and then they hung up.

Jane turned and looked at Maura, "Kelly McKay was killed in jail."

"Oh." Maura said as Jane stood up and walked out of the bedroom.

Maura came downstairs and went into the kitchen where Jane was leaning against the counter drinking a beer.

"Are you okay?" Maura asked her putting a hand on Jane's forearm.

"I'm fine." Jane said to her as she pushed off the counter and went into the living room and sat down on the couch.

"We can talk about it if you like." Maura said to Jane as she stood in the kitchen.

"There's nothing to talk about Maura." Jane told her then turned her head and looked over her shoulder at Maura, "Honest."

Jane turned back around and turned on the TV and absentmindedly watched whatever ball game was on.

When they went to bed Jane had a hard time falling asleep and was thankful when a call from dispatch at 2am came in.

Jane was happy to have a case to work. It took her mind off of Kelly McKay. She didn't understand why she was thinking about her in the first place. Jane didn't want anything bad to happen to Kelly but she wasn't exactly an innocent person either.

Jane shook the thought from her head and went back to the case.

She half listened to Maura as she relayed her autopsy findings to her and Frost. "Jane?" Frost said to her snapping out of her thoughts.

"Huh?" She asked looked at him.

"Are you coming with me?" Frost asked her.

Jane looked at him with confusion, "Uh sure." She said and Maura looked at her funny as she followed Frost out the door.

"Where are we going?" Jane asked him as they went to the elevators.

"We're going to talk to the victim's family." Frost told her.

Since getting the call Jane hadn't slowed down, she was running on nothing but 5 cups of coffee and half a stale donut.

"You really should eat something." Maura said to Jane as Jane was slumped down on Maura's couch in her office.

"I just want to go home and crawl into bed." Jane said to her.

"Are you coming over tonight then?" Maura asked.

"Um, no not tonight." Jane said as she sat up. "I should probably go finish my paperwork." She stood up and stretched out her back.

"Okay." Maura said to her as Jane walked out of her office.

Jane went home to her apartment and Jo greeted her with a loud yip and a tail wag that could have propelled her across the room.

"Hey there girl." Jane said giving Jo a scratch behind the ear. "Let me just get your leash and we'll go for a walk."

Jane grabbed Jo's leash and was almost out the door when her cellphone rang. "Rizzoli." She said as Jo tugged on her leash. Jane shut the door and walked with Jo down the hall to the stairs.

"Rizzoli, I got an update on the McKay case." Denning said to Jane.

"Oh okay." Jane said as she walked Jo down the stairs.

"It was one of Stanton's people. Well actually it was the sister of one of Stanton's men." Denning told her. "She's already in prison for murder so what's 20 more years."

"Is that going to screw up your case against Stanton?" Jane asked as she waited for Jo to stop circling the nearest tree and go to the bathroom.

"No, see what Stanton didn't know was that Kelly already testified to a Grand Jury so her testimony will be used in Stanton's case." Denning explained.

"So Stanton had her killed for nothing." Jane said to her as she looked down at Jo.

"Kelly betrayed Stanton, got him caught. Stanton had his reasons." Denning told her. "Anyways, I just thought I'd keep you up to date."

"Yeah thanks." Jane said and hung up. "Come on Jo, let's go in."

Jane got up to her apartment and let Jo free from her leash. She ran over to her bed spun around 3 times and lied down.

"Good idea." Jane said to Jo and went to her room, shed her clothes, got into her pajamas then crawled into bed.

Jane was woken up by the sound of pots and pans clanging around in her kitchen. She groaned as she sat up in bed. She threw her covers back and got out of bed. She went out into her living room and saw her mother in the kitchen. "Ma, what the hell are you doing here?" Jane asked.

Angela turned around and looked over at Jane, "I didn't raise you to speak to me that way."

Jane groaned, she pushed the hair away from her face, "Why are you here so early?" Jane asked.

"I came to check on Jo." Angela said as she snuck Jo a piece of bacon. "And to cook you breakfast."

"Ma, I don't want breakfast. I want to sleep." Jane whined.

"Fine, don't eat breakfast." Angela said to her, "I can always give it to your brother at least he'd appreciate it."

"No." Jane said, "I'll eat."

Angela smiled as she made Jane a plate of eggs, bacon and some fruit salad. She poured Jane some coffee then happily watched Jane eat.

"Shouldn't you be at work?" Jane asked with her mouth full.

"Oh yeah." Angela said as she looked at her watch. "Will you be over at Maura's tonight?"

Jane nodded her head yes as she finished chewing the mouthful of food she had.

Angela kissed her on the cheek then left.

Jane finished her breakfast then went to take a shower. After she walked Jo she went to work.

Instead of going upstairs to start on her paperwork she went down to the morgue. Maura was sitting in her office working through an autopsy file. Jane knocked lightly on the door and Maura looked up and smiled.

"Hey." Jane said to her as she stepped into the office then shut the door behind her.

"Hi." Maura said to her.

"So listen, I know you're busy but can we talk for a minute?" Jane asked as she sat down on Maura's couch.

Maura got up and went to sit on the couch with Jane. "What do you want to talk about?" Maura asked.

"Kelly McKay." Jane said to her.

"Okay." Maura said and waited patiently for Jane to continue.

"I know she was a bad cop. The shit she did was just horrible I know that." Jane said, "But she was still a cop."

"She tortured you Jane." Maura said to her quietly. "She would have killed you."

"I know, I know." Jane said to her. She put her head down and cradled it in her hands. "I just feel, I don't know. I just feel bad."

Maura put a hand on her Jane's back rubbing small circles. "Jane, it's not your fault what happened to Detective McKay."

Jane looked up at her, "Rationally, I know that. I know that Kelly brought this on herself but, I mean I worked with her for over a month and I just feel like maybe the outcome would have been different."

"Nothing you could have done would have changed the fact that Detective McKay was a dirty cop who did unspeakable things and in the end her crimes caught up with her." Maura told her.

Jane sighed, "I guess you're right."

Jane got up from the couch, "I better get upstairs I promised Frost I'd do most of the paperwork." She said giving Maura a half smile.

"Jane, maybe you should talk to someone." Maura suggested.

"I thought I just did." Jane said to her.

"No, I mean a professional." Maura told her.

Jane snorted, "I'm fine Maura. As long as I can talk to you I'm fine."

"You can always talk to me." Maura said standing up and going over to her.

Jane looked around and gave Maura a brief kiss on the lips. "I'll see you tonight." She said and took off for the elevators.


	2. Chapter 2

A few days later Jane was sitting on Maura's couching, her feet up on the coffee table watching TV and drinking a beer.

"Jane, don't put your feet on Maura's nice coffee table." Angela told Jane as she hustled around in the kitchen.

Jane removed her feet from the table and took a sip of beer. "You know you don't have to cook every night for us, Ma."

"I know I don't have to Jane." Angela said then started grating parmesan. "I want to."

"All I'm saying is sometimes a couple of pizzas will do just fine." Jane said to her.

"I love home cooked food, especially Angela's." Maura said as she came into the living room.

Jane smiled up at her from the couch.

"Do you need any help Angela?" Maura asked her.

"No, thank you that's okay." Angela said to her as she grabbed a pot from the cabinet.

"Are you sure? I don't mind." Maura said to her.

"I'm sure." Angela said to her with a smile.

Maura sat close to Jane on the couch. Jane leaned over and whispered in her ear, "You do look really sexy in your apron."

Maura smiled and gave Jane a playful push then her expression got serious.

"Uh oh I feel a talk coming on." Jane said as she sat forward on the couch.

"No, nothing like that." Maura said to her, "I just want to know how you're doing."

"I'm fine Maura, honest." Jane told her, "Talking to you these last few days have been a lot of help. I just needed to get all that out and now that I have I'm fine."

Maura put a hand on Jane's shoulder and pulled her so she sat back on the couch. "That's all I wanted to know." Maura said then put her head on Jane' shoulder.

Frankie showed up just in time for dinner and everyone sat down and ate. After dinner Angela started to pack away the leftover food and Frankie and Jane washed the dishes.

"Okay I am out of here." Frankie said drying his hands with a dish towel and tossing it at Jane. "Thanks for dinner, Ma." He said giving her a kiss on the cheek. He said goodbye to Maura then took off.

Angela put the leftovers in the fridge, "I have to be at work early tomorrow. I'll see you girls there."

"Bye Ma." Jane said and Maura gave her wave as she slipped out the side door to go to the guest house.

"Alone at last." Jane said smiling wickedly at Maura.

Maura took Jane's hand and led her upstairs to the bedroom. Maura slowly unbuttoned Jane's shirt and pushed it off her shoulders.

"You know, I find you very sexy in your slacks and tank top." Maura said in a low voice as she unbuckled Jane's belt, unbuttoned her pants and unzipped them.

"Really?" Jane asked as her hands went to Maura's waist.

"Mm-hmm." Maura said as she let Jane's pants drop around her ankles. She kissed Jane's lips and moved to her neck. Jane shifted to get her shoes, socks and pants off all the while pushing Maura back towards the bed.

Jane's hands fumbled around with the zipper on the back of Maura's dress. "Stop wearing such complicated things." Jane said as she kissed Maura's neck.

Maura laughed as Jane got the zipper down and the dress slid down her body and onto the floor. Maura stepped out of it and she sat back on the bed.

Jane went to take off her black tank top but Maura stopped her, "Leave it on." She said to Jane then pulled Jane down on top of her.

Maura's hands ran up and down Jane's sides and Jane kissed Maura on the lips. Jane's tongue forced its way into Maura's mouth and swept through it as her hand moved to a bra covered breast. Jane palmed Maura's breast.

Jane's leg slipped in between Maura's as Maura's hands snaked their way up and under Jane's tank top. She ran her hands down Jane's back feeling the movement of her muscles.

Jane removed Maura's bra and dropped it off the side of the bed and smiled down at Maura before she took a nipple into her mouth and sucked on it. Maura moaned, her hips rolled and she rubbed herself against Jane's thigh.

Maura pulled Jane closer into her, "Please Jane." She breathed in Jane's ear and Jane smiled.

She kissed across Maura's chest and down to her breasts. She slowly moved her way down Maura's body as she left a trail of wet and sloppy kisses in her wake.

Jane pulled Maura's panties down and off tossing them somewhere in the same vicinity of her bra. She smiled as Maura automatically spread her legs for her. Jane dipped her head down and licked the length of Maura, taking in the full taste of her. Jane pushed her tongue inside.

Maura's hands went into Jane's hair as Jane swirled her tongue inside of her. Jane removed her tongue and licked Maura's clit as she slipped two fingers inside of Maura.

Maura's body arched up, her grip in Jane's hair tightened as she let out a guttural moan. Jane curled her fingers up and dragged them slowly out of Maura then pushed them back in. Jane sucked on Maura's clit as the pace of her fingers quickened.

"Oh god Jane, please." Maura moaned her hips bucked up, she could feel her orgasm building.

Jane slid up Maura's body, her fingers still deep inside of Maura, pumping in and out, her thumb brushing against her clit.

Maura wrapped her legs around Jane's waist, "Harder, Jane." She begged and Jane used her thigh to add more pressure and she thrust hard into her.

Jane looked down at Maura's face as she came, her head lulled back, her eyes were closed, a light coat of sweat glistened across her flushed face as she moaned Jane's name. Jane thought she was absolutely beautiful.

Maura didn't release the death grip her legs had around Jane's waist until her breathing had calmed and her body wasn't being rocked with aftershocks.

Jane was lying on top of Maura; her tank top soaked with sweat. Jane kissed Maura on the lips, "You okay?" Jane asked her and all Maura did was smile.

Jane rolled off of Maura and took off her tank top. Maura threw the covers over them and she snuggled close to Jane, resting her head on Jane's chest.

In the morning Jane woke up and Maura wasn't in bed with her. She got up, took a quick shower then got dressed. She went downstairs to see her mother, Maura and Frankie in the kitchen.

"Don't you have food at your place?" Jane asked Frankie as she went to get a cup for some coffee.

"Don't you have a bed at yours?" Frankie asked with a smile and Angela swatted him in the back of the head.

"Ow, Ma." He whined rubbing the back of his head.

"Don't talk to your sister that way." Angela told him then went back to cooking the rest of breakfast.

Jane stuck her tongue out at her brother then took a sip of her coffee before Angela could turn around and catch her.

When Jane got to work she went right upstairs to her desk. She noticed a medium sized brown package sitting on her desk and looked around. Korsak came into the squad sipping on a cup of coffee.

"Hey, did you see who brought this?" Jane asked him as he went to his desk.

"Nope, I just got here." He said putting his coffee down on his desk and turning on his computer.

Jane looked at the package; there was no return address on it.

"It's not going to open itself." Korsak told her.

"Something's not right." Jane said taking a step back.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he got up and went over to her.

"I don't know." Jane said eyeing the package suspiciously. Jane took out her cellphone and called one of the crime techs to come upstairs.

Archie came upstairs and over to Jane, "What do you have?" He asked.

Jane pointed to her desk, "There's no return label."

He went over to the package and carefully picked it up. "I'll take it downstairs." He told her then carried the package off.

About 20 minutes later Archie called Jane and asked her to come down to the lab. She went downstairs and into the lab.

"It's nothing explosive or harmful." He told Jane as she came closer.

"What is it then?" Jane asked him.

"It's a dead rat with a note." He told her.

"What?" Jane asked then peered into the box to see a large brown rat lying completely still on its side. "Where's the note?" Jane asked as she put on a pair of gloves.

Archie went to his work area and handed her the note. Jane read it and all it said was, 'You can run but you can't hide.'

"Run all the tests on everything, the rat, the note and the box." Jane ordered him as she stripped off her gloves and threw them in the trash. She left the lab and went upstairs and right into Cavanaugh's office.

"I think I've got a problem." Jane said to him.

"You mean aside from not knowing how to knock?" He asked looking up from his work.

"I'm sorry but this is urgent." She told him then explained about the box and rat.

"It sounds like a threat to me Rizzoli." Cavanaugh told her. "Let the techs do their work and let me know what they find."

"Yes sir." Jane said and left his office. Jane informed Korsak and Frost on what was happening.

"Jesus, Jane, why would someone send you something like that?" Frost asked.

"I don't know." Jane said to him. "Hey, listen don't say anything to my mom about this okay? I don't want her to worry."

"We won't say a thing." Korsak told her.

"I'm going to go to the morgue." Jane said and left them in the squad room and headed to the elevators.

Jane found Maura sitting in her office going over her notes. "Hey." She said as she came into the office.

Maura looked up from her work and smiled when she saw Jane. "Hi." She said softly. Maura's head tilted and she looked at Jane, "What's wrong?" She asked.

Jane sat down in the chair in front of Maura's desk; her shoulders slumped forward a bit. "Okay, look just don't freak out or anything." Jane started to say.

"Jane, every time someone starts a conversation like that it means it warrants the person to freak out." Maura told her.

"Fine, just don't start to freak out till I'm through with what I got to tell you." Jane said to her and Maura nodded.

"A package was left on my desk this morning. We don't know who it's from, where it came from or anything like that yet." Jane told her. "Inside the package was a dead rat and a note."

"What did the note say?" Maura asked concerned.

"The techs are looking over everything to see who it could have come from." Jane told her.

"What did the note say?" Maura asked again.

Jane sighed, "It said, 'you can run but you can't hide.'"

"So someone is threatening you?" Maura asked her.

"That seems to be the general consensus." Jane said to her, "Look, don't worry, the techs are gonna tell me who sent it and then we'll catch whoever did it."

"It may not be that simple." Maura told her.

Jane snorted, "Yeah maybe you're right." She said as she rubbed her eyes.

Jane's phone buzzed and she took it off her belt and answered it. She spoke with the lab tech for a minute then hung up.

She stood up and clipped her phone back into place, "They think they have something." Jane said to her then headed for the door.

"Jane." Maura said and Jane stopped and turned to look at her. "I'm sure it's going to be okay." She said with a small smile.

"Sure." Jane said to her and then headed to the crime lab.

When Jane got to the crime lab Frost and Korsak were talking to Archie. "You guys having a party without me?" Jane asked with a smirk.

They looked over at her and the smirk vanished off her face. "What is it?" Jane asked.

Archie went over to his computer and typed in a few things till the screen showed a picture of the rat. "This rat came from Miami." Archie told her.

"How do you know that?" Jane asked stepping closer to the computer.

"We took particles from its fur and samples of what it's ingested." Archie told her. "I may not know who sent it but this rat is a Miami native."

"Nothing else?" Jane asked him, "No fingerprints, fibers, hair, nothing?"

"I'm sorry aside from the rat and possibly the box coming from Miami that's all we have." Archie told her.

"What about from the note?" She asked him.

"No, I'm sorry." He said shaking his head.

"Son of a bitch." Jane mumbled under her breath. She looked over at Frost and Korsak, "It's got to be someone from Stanton's organization." Jane said to them.

"Sounds like you better get your buddy Denning on the phone and give her a heads up then." Korsak told her.

"Good idea." Jane said as she pulled out her phone.

"Detective Denning." Denning answered.

"Denning, it's Jane Rizzoli." Jane said on the phone, "We've got a problem."


	3. Chapter 3

"Someone from Miami is targeting me." Jane said to Denning on the phone.

"What do you mean?" Denning asked.

Jane explained to Denning about the package she received and the message she got.

"Have your people email me the findings. I'll look into it." Denning told her.

"Okay." Jane said and they hung up.

Jane had Archie send Denning the test results and any other findings and then she went upstairs to talk to Cavanaugh and fill him in.

Cavanaugh started an investigation into how the package even managed to get upstairs. Korsak went down to talk to the cop at the front desk.

Korsak, Frost and Jane were in the video surveillance room looking over the security footage from when Jane's package arrived.

"You can't see the person's face." Frost said as they watched the video.

"Dooley said that it was a man probably in his 30s dark brown hair He didn't get eye color because the guy was wearing sunglasses." Korsak told them.

"Did he check I.D?" Jane asked as they watched the footage again.

"Yes, and I ran the name, Jeff Toliver died in 1965." Korsak told her, "I looked up the courier business and it's a bogus company."

Jane sighed and sat down on the edge of the desk her arms across her chest as she looked at the zoomed in picture on the screen.

"How the hell do you make enemies so quickly?" Korsak asked her.

Jane turned and looked at him, "Just my nature I suppose." She said with a little smirk.

Jane knew this wasn't really a time to joke around. Someone had threatened her and they had no clue who it was or why.

Later Jane was at her desk working on paperwork for one of her cases when she heard the sound of heels approaching quickly. She turned and Maura was standing at her desk.

"What?" Jane asked looking up at her.

"Did you find out anything more about what's going on?" Maura asked her.

"No, not really." Jane told her. "Denning is still looking into things on her end."

"You're coming home with me." Maura said to her and Jane laughed as she sat back in her chair. Maura glared at her.

"Maura, come on." Jane said, "You're jumping to conclusions here. We don't even know for a fact if this is a real threat or just someone trying to scare me."

"Well it scares me." Maura said to her. "Please just come home with me."

"Okay." Jane said giving in. "But I'm bringing Jo over."

"That's fine. I think Bass misses her." Maura said as she turned and walked back to the elevators.

After she worked on her paperwork a little while longer Jane left the BPD and went to her apartment. She scooped up Jo, grabbed a few things then headed over to Maura's.

Jo ran right over to Bass who was moving slowly on the wood floor to his piece of lettuce. Jo jumped around and yipped at Bass but he paid Jo no mind and kept inching towards his food.

Jane watched them for a bit with a smile on her face. She heard Angela in the kitchen making dinner.

"Janie, is that you?" Angela called out.

"Yeah Ma, it's me." Jane said as she took off her jacket and hung it up. She went into the living room, "Where's Maura?" Jane asked her.

"She's not here." Angela said to her.

"What do you mean she's not here?" Jane asked her confused.

"She's not home Jane." Angela told her.

"She said she was going to leave a little after I did." Jane told her as Jane pulled out her phone.

Jane called Maura's phone and got her voicemail, "Maura where are you?" She left a message.

"What's going on Jane?" Angela asked looking worried.

"Nothing Ma." Jane said as she dialed Frost's number.

"Frost." He said picking up.

"Frost, have you seen Maura?" Jane asked.

"Yeah she's here at the department." Frost told her. "She had a flat tire."

"Was it just a flat or did someone mess with it?" Jane asked him. He didn't answer her right away. "Frost, was it just flat or did someone slash the damn thing?"

"It was slashed Jane." Frost said and before he could say anything else Jane told him she was on her way then hung up.

"What's going on Jane?" Angela asked her.

"I gotta go." Jane told her then left.

Jane pulled into the parking lot of the department and found Maura and Frost standing by her car.

"Why didn't you call me?" Jane asked Maura as she went over to her. "Why didn't you pick up your phone?"

"There's nothing you could have done that Frost isn't doing right now." Maura told Jane. "And my battery was dead on my phone."

"You told me it was one tire." Jane said when she saw that all four tires on Maura's car were flat.

"I didn't want you running down here." Frost told her, "But I guess that didn't really stop you."

"Did anyone see anything?" Jane asked Frost.

"No." He told her.

"Of course not." Jane said then looked around, "What did the techs say?" Jane asked.

"There's no evidence to be found." Frost told her, "There was no note, nothing but the slashed tires."

"No one got into the car?" Jane asked him.

"No." He said to her, "Look, there's nothing here Jane. Just take Maura and go home." He said to her.

Jane took Maura by the arm and led her back to her car. "Hey, why are you angry at me?" Maura said pulling her arm from Jane when they got to the car.

"You should have called me as soon as you went out to your car and saw what happened." Jane told her.

"I told you my phone was dead. You went home and Frost was right here." Maura told her.

"I don't care. If something like this happens again you call me first." Jane told her and they got in the car.

Jane drove Maura home and they went inside.

"Does someone want to fill me in on what's going on?" Angela asked as she took off the apron she was wearing.

"Not now Ma." Jane said to her as she slumped down on the couch.

"Sorry, that's not the answer I was looking for." Angela told her then she looked at Maura. "Maura, what's going on?"

Maura looked over to Jane then back at Angela, "Someone from Miami sent Jane a message today and someone slashed my tires."

"Oh God." Angela said putting a hand over her heart. "What was the message?"

Jane didn't answer her.

"There was a dead rat and a note delivered to Jane. The note said, 'You can run but you can't hide'" Maura told her.

"Before you ask, no we don't know who sent it and no we don't really know why." Jane said to her mother.

"You don't have to take a tone with me, Jane." Angela said to her. "Dinner is warming in the oven. I'm going home." She said and without another word she left.

"She's right Jane." Maura said going over to the oven and pulling out the lasagna Angela had made.

"I know." Jane said quietly from the couch as she scratched Jo behind her ear.

"Come and eat something." Maura said to her as she pulled down a couple of plates from the cabinet.

"I'm not hungry." Jane said getting up from the couch and going upstairs.

Jane was sitting on the end of the bed, her head in her hands and her shoes kicked off.

"Jane, please come downstairs, eat something and talk to me." Maura said to her as she stood in the doorway.

Jane looked up at her, "I don't want to talk and I don't want to eat."

Maura went over to her and sat down on the bed. "It's just tires on a car."

"It's more than that and you know it." Jane said looking at Maura wondering how she could be so naive. "You know that shit like this always escalates."

"Jane, it's going to be okay." Maura told her putting a hand on Jane's back.

Jane looked at her and was about to say something when her cellphone rang. Jane sighed and grabbed it off her belt clip. "Rizzoli." She said as she stood up.

"Hey Rizzoli." Denning said on the phone, "Listen we're coming up empty on our end here. The box the rat was sent in could have come from more than 4 dozen packaging stores in Miami, and that's just assuming they bought the box here."

"So you got nothing?" Jane asked.

"I'm sorry." Denning said to her. "I'll keep trying but I don't think there's anything to be found."

"Has there been any activity from Stanton's organization?" Jane asked.

"They are slowly trying to rebuild." Denning told her, "When we took Stanton down we took out a few key members in his organization but that's not going to stop them."

"Okay listen keep me informed. If you hear anything out on the streets about anyone trying to mess with me you give me a call." Jane told her.

"You got it." Denning said then hung up.

Maura looked up at her and Jane just shrugged her shoulders. "They didn't find anything."

Maura stood up and took Jane's hand into hers. "I guess you, Korsak and Frost are just going to have to solve this yourselves."

Jane snorted, "Yeah I guess so."

"Now come downstairs and have some of Angela's famous lasagna with me." Maura said and before Jane could once again tell her that she wasn't hungry Jane's stomach let out a loud growl.

Maura laughed as she led Jane downstairs.

Jane had a restless night of sleep. She kept having dreams about Kelly McKay and rats. By 4am Jane forgot about trying to sleep and went downstairs to watch TV.

She was woken up by her mother who came in the side door to cook breakfast.

"Ow damn it." Jane said as she sat up and rubbed the back of her neck to massage the knot in her shoulder.

"Why are you sleeping on the couch?" Angela asked as she dug in the fridge.

"I couldn't sleep and came downstairs to watch TV." Jane told her as she went into the kitchen and started the coffee maker.

"How much danger are you in?" Angela asked her.

"I don't know Ma." Jane said grabbing a coffee cup and setting it on the counter. "I'm not worried about me. I'm worried about Maura."

"You don't have to be worried about me." Maura said as she came into the kitchen wearing her robe.

"I'm going to go take a shower." Jane said and walked passed Maura and went upstairs.

"You know how she gets." Angela said to Maura. "When something is wrong she shuts down to process things."

"Yes I know that and I love her but she can't just shut down right now." Maura told Angela as she poured herself some coffee.

Jane stayed in the shower for as long as the hot water would let her before she got out and dried off. She took her time getting dressed as she thought of who the hell would want to hurt her in Stanton's group.

She came downstairs dressed for work and went into the kitchen.

"Jo, Bass is not a chew toy." Jane scolded her dog who was trying to chew on Bass' shell.

Jo looked up at Jane, one ear cocked up then proceeded to continue trying to get at Bass.

"Where'd Ma go?" Jane asked Maura who was finishing up the dishes.

"She went to work." Maura said to her.

There was a knock at Maura's door. "I'll get it." Jane said to her and put her coffee cup down on the counter to go answer the door.

"Hey Jane." Frost said when she opened the door.

"Hey." Jane said to him as she let him inside.

"Dr. Isles, I have your car keys." Frost said holding out the keys for her. "Your car is out front."

"Oh you didn't have to do that." Maura said taking the keys from him. "But thank you."

"I had the techs go over the car." Frost told Jane.

"Let me guess, they found nothing right?" Jane asked and Frost nodded a yes.

"Okay well I better get going Korsak is waiting for me outside." He said to her then he left.

"I better get going too." Jane said to Maura. She went over to get Jo's leash and hooked it to her collar. "I've gotta take Jo home then I'll see you at work."

Maura went over to Jane and stopped her from leaving; she kissed Jane on the lips, and said "I'll see you later."

Jane left Maura and went to her apartment. She dropped Jo off then headed over to work.

Jane sat at her desk most of the day doing paperwork from her last case. She was hoping Denning would have called her but she never did.

"Hey Jane you want to go grab a beer?" Frankie asked as he came into the squad room.

"Uh, no I got more paperwork to fill out." She told him.

"Okay see ya later." He said and took off.

Maura came in a few moments later, "Are you ready to go?"

"I've got paperwork." Jane said putting her pen down on the table and looking up at her.

She looked around the squad and everyone was gone and Cavanaugh was in his office. She took Maura's hand and pulled her closer to her and Maura sat in Jane's lap.

"What are you doing?" Maura asked as her arms went around Jane's neck.

"Nothing." Jane said and kissed Maura on the lips.

"Okay well, stop your nothing." Maura said as she got up from Jane's lap, "Walk me to my car." She said smoothing out her dress.

"You got it." Jane said.

Jane gave Maura a kiss at her car and then watched her drive away before she went back upstairs to finish her work.

When Maura got home she put her briefcase down by the door and walked into the living room. Angela must have already cooked dinner because the kitchen was quiet and there was a lovely scent in the air. She kicked off her heels and went into the kitchen to see a note left behind, 'Dinner's in the oven. I went to visit a friend.'-Angela

Maura went upstairs and into her bathroom. She turned on the bathtub faucet and waited for the hot water to pour out. She stripped down to nothing and put on her silk robe as she looked for the expensive bath oils that her mother sent her from Paris. It was lilac scented and in a crystal bottle.

Maura grabbed the bottle from the end of her bathroom counter then went over to the medicine cabinet to get her relaxation mask. She opened the door and her heart stopped, she dropped the crystal bottle she was holding and it shattered when it hit the ground. The scent of lilac filled the air.

Maura ran downstairs and grabbed her phone from her briefcase.

"Jane, can you please come over?" Maura said trying to steady her breath.

"What's wrong?" Jane asked.

"There's a bullet and a note in my medicine cabinet." Maura told her.

"Stay put I'm on my way." Jane said and hung up.


	4. Chapter 4

Jane arrived at Maura's with Frost. "Are you okay?" Jane asked Maura as soon as she opened the door.

"Yes I'm fine. I'm just a little shaken up." Maura told her, "It's upstairs in the bathroom."

Jane led Frost upstairs, "What is that smell?" Jane asked Maura as she made a face going into the bathroom.

"It's lilac bath oil. I dropped the bottle when I opened the cabinet." Maura told her.

Jane and Frost put on their latex gloves and Jane went to the medicine cabinet.

"It's a 9mm." Jane said as she careful removed the bullet from the cabinet.

She examined it closer, "The letters MDI are etched on the side." Jane said and handed the bullet to Frost.

She grabbed the index card that was under the bullet and read what it said: 'There's plenty more where that came from.'

"Jane, the bullet has MDI on it." Maura said to her and when Jane didn't put it together Maura said, "Maura Dorothea Isles."

"Oh shit." Jane said under her breath.

"Frost, get forensic over here right now." Jane told him and he went downstairs to make the call.

"Jane." Maura said to her, her bottom lip trembling.

Jane went over to her and wrapped Maura in her arms, "I'm not going to let anything happen to you." She promised then kissed Maura on the lips. "Go and get dressed before forensics get here."

Maura let go of Jane and went to her room.

Jane stood in the bathroom alone and just looked around in disbelief.

Jane went into Maura's bedroom to find her dressed and sitting on her bed. Maura looked up at her with tears in her eyes, "I'm sorry." She said wiping away a tear.

Jane took her hand and pulled her to her feet and wrapped her arms around her again, "You have nothing to be sorry for Maura." Jane told her.

Maura wrapped her arms around Jane's waist and pulled Jane closer to her, she rested her head on Jane's shoulder, "I'm getting a little scared." She admitted.

"So am I." Jane told her.

Jane heard Frost coming up the stairs she let go of Maura and went to meet him in the hall.

"The team is here." Frost told her.

Jane went downstairs and told the team the situation and they went upstairs. Jane remained downstairs and called Angela. She told her mother that she needed to stay with Frankie for a while, told her mother not to argue with her and asked her mother to go and get Jo and keep her till she said it was okay to come home.

Maura came downstairs and went over to Jane who was in the kitchen leaning against the counter and staring off into space.

"They have to find something." Jane said to Maura.

"They're doing what they can Jane." Maura said to her.

Jane pushed off from the counter, "Well it's not good enough." She said with frustration.

"Jane, please just be calm." Maura said to her, "I need you to be calm."

Jane looked over at Maura and saw that she was shaking a little. "Hey, I'm sorry." Jane said going over and hugging Maura close to her.

An hour later Frost came back downstairs with the forensic team following him, "Hey Jane, they've collected all the evidence so they're going to take it back to the lab." He told her.

While they talked Maura went back upstairs and Jane went over to Frost, "Did they find anything?" She asked.

"I really don't know Jane." Frost told her. "I'll go with them and I'll update you with anything they've found."

"Thanks Barry." Jane said to him and he gave her a nod.

Jane went upstairs to see Maura in her bathroom, kneeling on the floor picking up the broken glass shards.

"Ow damn it." Maura cursed as she cut her finger on one of the jagged edges of the glass.

Jane went over to her, "Are you okay?" Jane asked as she took Maura's hand and looked at her finger.

"It's just a little cut." Maura said, her voice breaking, "Just a little cut." She said again then started to cry.

Jane held onto Maura as she cried, "Nothing's going to happen to you, not as long as I'm around." Jane promised her.

Jane took Maura's face in her hands and looked her in the eyes, "You understand me?" She asked and Maura nodded her head yes.

It was a very restless night of sleep for both Jane and Maura. Jane tried staying awake just to keep watch over Maura and Maura would fall asleep only to be woken up by her dreams.

In the morning Jane got up early while Maura was still sleeping and called Frost while she made coffee.

"Please tell me they found something Frost." Jane said to him, "A fingerprint, a fiber, a hair, just something."

"I'm sorry Jane, there's nothing on the bullet, nothing from Dr. Isles' bathroom." Frost told her.

"This is insane." Jane said to her, "How could there be nothing?"

"I don't know Jane but I promise we're doing all we can." Frost told her.

Jane sighed into the phone, "I know you are partner and we appreciate it."

"I'll talk to you later." Frost said and he hung up.

Jane poured herself a cup of coffee and drank it black. She needed to stay focused and she hoped black coffee would do the trick.

Jane was through her second cup of coffee and starting her third when Maura came downstairs showered and dressed.

"You're going to be jittery if you keep drinking all that coffee." Maura said to her.

"It's my first cup." Jane lied.

Maura gave her a look and Jane put down the cup. "I don't think you should go to work today." Jane told her.

"Jane, I have to do something." Maura told her "I'll go insane just sitting here twiddling my thumbs."

"Let's go upstairs, I can think of a few ways to keep your hands busy." Jane said with a mischievous smile.

"I bet you could." Maura smiled at her, "But I need to stay focused and going upstairs with you will not help me do that."

Jane pouted, "But my idea is way more fun than going to the morgue and working on dead people."

Maura just laughed, "Go upstairs and get ready."

Jane continued to pout as she left the kitchen and went upstairs.

Jane drove Maura to work and stayed with her down in the morgue. "Please go upstairs." Maura said to her.

"Am I bugging you?" Jane asked as she leaned back against one of the autopsy tables.

"Yes you are." Maura told her and Jane laughed. "Just go upstairs, I'll be fine." Maura told her.

"Okay." Jane said, "But if you need me I'm just upstairs." Jane told her as she left.

Cavanaugh called Jane into his office as soon as she stepped off the elevator. She went in and shut the door behind her before she sat down in a chair in front of his desk.

"I'm putting a patrol on Dr. Isles' house." Cavanaugh told her. "Do I need to assign an officer to watch over her?" He asked.

"No, sir. I can manage that." Jane told him.

"I understand from the reports that there's no information leading to a suspect." Cavanaugh said and Jane nodded.

"No word from Denning?" Cavanaugh asked.

"No, she told me she'd let me know if she heard anything out on the streets but she hasn't contacted me." Jane told him.

"Okay Rizzoli, just keep me updated on everything." Cavanaugh said to her and she got up and left his office.

Jane sat at her desk going over the reports from the bullet and other evidence collected from Maura's house instead of working on her latest case files.

Jane's cell rang and she answered it, "Rizzoli."

It was dispatch giving Jane the information on a dead body. She wrote it down then hung up.

"Frost, let's go." Jane said to him as she grabbed her jacket and put it on. They got into the car and drove to the scene.

Jane walked over to the crime scene with Frost. "What have we got?" Jane asked Maura who was already kneeling by the body.

"It's a male, there's no identification on him. There's a single gunshot wound to the back." Maura told her. "Let's roll him over please." Maura said to one of her techs and he came over and helped Maura roll the victim over onto his back.

Maura looked him over while Jane talked to Korsak and Frost went to talk to the person who found him.

"Jane." Maura called for her.

Jane came over to her, "What is it?" she asked.

"I found this in his mouth." Maura said handing her the piece of paper.

Jane read it, 'You won't see it coming either.' Jane looked down at Maura then handed the paper to Frost.

"Get this guy back to the morgue." Jane said to Maura then walked off to talk to Korsak again.

Down in the morgue, Maura was just about to start her autopsy on their John Doe when Jane walked in.

"Did you find anything?" She asked.

"I just started Jane." Maura told her. "The bullet is lodged in his right lung."

Jane glanced at the x-rays, "I need to get a look at that bullet." Jane told her.

Maura started the Y incision on the John Doe. She did her autopsy like she normal did and this frustrated the hell out of Jane.

"Maura, just get to the bullet already." Jane snapped at her.

"Jane, there is a certain order that needs to be followed." Maura told her as she removed John Doe's left lung, weighted it and made notations. She then went to the right lung, examined it then noted there was a bullet in it.

She poked her fingers into the soft tissue of the lung and proceeded to fish the bullet out. She dropped it into her hand and looked at it. "It looks like a 9mm." Maura told her then handed it over to Jane who looked at it and confirmed it.

"Have your lab techs run tests on this right now." Jane told her as she handed the bullet back to her. "And tell them to call me as soon as the results are in."

Maura watched Jane walk quickly out of the morgue and get on the elevator. Maura gave the bullet to her lab tech and then proceeded to finish the autopsy.

Jane went into the squad room and Frost called her over to his desk, "Hey, we got an ID on our John Doe." He said showing her his computer screen.

"Who the hell is Geoff Evanson?" Jane asked him.

"According to this he's a business man that works just a few blocks from where we found him." Frost told her. "He's got a wife and 2 kids."

Jane sighed, "Let's go notify his wife."

Jane and Frost notified the victim's wife and then asked her if her husband had any enemies or if there had been some trouble with his business. The wife was in the middle of giving them information when Jane's phone buzzed.

"Excuse me." She said and stood up and left the living room. "Rizzoli."

"Detective, this is Archie from the crime lab. I have some test results for you." Archie said on the phone.

"Give them to me." Jane said.

"According to this, the bullet came from a 9mm Glock." He said to her.

"Okay, how'd you figure that out?" She asked him.

"The striation match came from another investigation that was in the national database." He told her.

"What other investigation?" Jane asked, "Is there an ID to the gun?"

"Yes Detective." He said to her then paused on the phone.

"Who's gun is it Archie?" Jane asked.

"It's your gun Detective." He said to her.

"That's not possible Archie." She told him, "Run the tests again."

"I've run them 3 times to be sure." He told her. "The gun this bullet came from is registered to you."

"Run them again!" Jane yelled on the phone to him then hung up. She went back into the living room, "I'm sorry but we have to go." Jane said to the widow.

Frost looked up at Jane then stood up, "If you can remember anything please give us a call." Frost said to the wife then handed her his card.

Jane hurried out of the house and Frost followed behind her. "What the hell is going on Jane?" Frost asked as they got into the car.

"Lab is saying the bullet came from my gun." Jane told Frost as they drove back to the BPD.

"That's impossible." Frost told her.

"That's what I said." Jane told him.

Jane hurried down to the lab and found Archie working on his computer.

"Look Detective, I've run the test 4 times now." He told her before she could even say anything. "The bullet matches a gun registered to you but it also came up in a crime."

"What crime?" Jane asked him.

"The gun that killed Geoff Evanson is the same gun that Dr. Isles used to shoot and injured Detective Kelly McKay in Miami." He told her.

"That's not possible." Jane told him, "That gun is in evidence."

"I don't know what to tell you, but the evidence here is saying it's the same gun." Archie told her.

"God damn it." Jane cursed out loud.

"Finish up your reports." She told him then pulled out her cellphone as she and Frost left and got on the elevator.

"Denning, it's Rizzoli. I need you to check into some evidence for me." Jane said to her on the phone.

"What evidence?" Denning asked.

"Check and make sure the evidence from the McKay shooting is still where it's supposed to be." Jane told her.

"Of course it's still there." Denning told her.

"Can you just check for me?" She asked.

"Sure. I'll call you back." Denning said and hung up.

Jane and Frost went up into the squad. They sat at their desks and waited and within a half an hour Denning called Jane back.

"We have a problem." Denning said to her.

"No shit." Jane responded.

"All the evidence regarding Kelly McKay is gone." Denning told her.

"The gun too?" Jane asked.

"All of the evidence Rizzoli." Denning told her.

Jane filled Denning in on what was going on in Boston and Denning told her she'd look at surveillance and question people from the evidence locker and get back to her. After Jane hung up with Denning she went in and talked to Cavanaugh.

"Go home Rizzoli, let Korsak and Frost handle the Geoff Evanson case." He told her.

"But sir I can't just stop in the middle of an investigation." She protested.

"You're linked to the victim now by that bullet." He said to her, "Go home."

Jane let out a frustrated growl and left Cavanaugh's office. Maura was standing and waiting by Jane's desk.

"Ready to go home?" Maura asked.

"Yeah let's go." Jane said and before they headed to the elevators Jane told Frost to let her know if anything new came up.


	5. Chapter 5

When they got back to Maura's house Jane cautiously went into the house and check to make sure it was okay before she allowed Maura to come in.

Jane went to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of wine. She poured Maura a glass and handed it to her then grabbed herself a beer.

"I'm hoping Denning has some luck on figuring out who the hell is doing this." Jane said to her as she followed Maura to the couch and they sat down.

"It has to be something connected to Detective McKay." Maura said to her.

"Maybe." Jane said then took a sip of her beer. "Whoever it is, used my gun to kill someone."

"I used your gun to shoot Detective McKay." Maura pointed out.

"That's different you did it to protect me." Jane said as she looked at Maura, "This was done just to kill someone innocent, there's no reason behind it."

"There is a reason behind it Jane." Maura told her and Jane looked at her with confusion, "The reason is to scare us, possibly more."

"But why?" Jane asked her.

"I don't know." Maura said to her.

Jane's phone buzzed, "Rizzoli." She answered and put her beer down.

"I got a male on video surveillance coming into the evidence locker but you don't get a clear view of his face. He flashed a badge to the security guard saying he was with the 4th precinct then went on through." Denning told Jane on the phone.

"He was a cop?" Jane asked.

"That's who he was pretending to be. The badge number came back to a Harold Greene when I looked it up in our database and Harold Greene died in 1998." Denning told her.

"So this guy walks into your evidence locker pretending to be a cop and your guard just lets him in without checking him out first?" Jane asked getting angry.

"Look, we're doing what we can to find out who this guy is." Denning said to her.

"Whoever this guy is, he's threating me and my girlfriend and I have a bad feeling he won't stop till whatever he has planned is finished." Jane said to her, "Do you read me?"

"Yes I read you loud and clear Rizzoli and I'm telling you we're looking into it. We're checking for prints and any other evidence." Denning told her.

"Look harder and tell me what you find the minute you find it." Jane told her then hung up.

"Jane, she's doing the best she can you really don't need to get an attitude with her." Maura told Jane.

"I'm frustrated." Jane said getting up from the couch and grabbing her beer from the coffee table. She took a long drink from it and finished it off.

"Jane, why don't you go upstairs and take a bath?" Maura suggested.

Jane turned around and looked at her, "Maura, I don't want to go take a bath."

"It's very relaxing." Maura told her as she stood up and went over to Jane who was in the kitchen. Jane grabbed another beer and opened it.

"Come on, I'll go draw you a nice hot bath." Maura said taking Jane's free hand and leading her upstairs to the bathroom.

Jane sat on the closed lid of the toilet sipping her beer while Maura dropped the stopper into the drain and turned on the faucets to let the water run.

"Take your clothes off." Maura turned to Jane as she sat on the edge of the bathtub.

"Really? That's how it's done?" Jane said putting her beer on the counter and standing up, "I gotta take off ALL my clothes?"

"There's not need to get snarky with me." Maura said as she got up and went over to the counter and looked through her bath oils.

"Vanilla, Jasmine or Cherry?" Maura asked her.

"Are we picking out stripper names?" Jane asked as she unbuckled her belt and unzipped her slacks.

Maura smiled at her and grabbed the vanilla oils and went over to the tub. She turned off the faucets and poured in a few drops of the oils. She swirled the water around with her hand and the warm scent of vanilla wafted in the air.

"Okay I'm naked now what?" Jane said standing buck naked in the middle of the bathroom.

"Get in the tub." Maura told her.

Jane stepped into the tub carefully then eased her body down into the hot water. Jane rested her head back and closed her eyes. "This actually feels really good." She muttered.

Jane was enjoying the warmth of the water and the smell of vanilla when she noticed a shift in the water level. She lifted her head and opened her eyes to see a naked Maura standing in the tub with a shy smile on her face.

She straddled Jane's lap and smiled at her, "Hi."

Jane's hands went to Maura's thighs, "Hi." Jane said back.

Maura put her hands on the back of the tub on either side of Jane's head leaned in and kissed her. Jane's hands went around to Maura's back. Maura kissed Jane's neck, she sucked on it till a red spot formed, she licked the spot then whispered in Jane's ear, "Just relax."

Maura's hand softly squeezed Jane's breast as Maura dipped her head down and licked across Jane's nipple. She sucked the nipple into her mouth and swirled her tongue around it as her hips started to rock. Jane's head tilted back and her eyes closed. Maura moved from one breast to the other as she kissed across Jane's chest.

Jane opened her eyes and tilted her head forward to watch as Maura moved a hand in between their bodies and slipped two fingers inside of her.

"Fuck." Jane breathed out as her head tilted back, her eyes fluttered closed.

Maura used her left hand to brace herself against the tub as her fingers moved inside Jane. Maura watched Jane's face as her fingers twisted inside of her, as her thumb pressed into her clit. Jane's body arched into Maura touch.

Jane's hands went into Maura's hair and pulled her face down and kissed her on the lips. She slipped her tongue into Maura's mouth and moaned as Maura's movements increased in pace.

The only sounds that echoed in the bathroom were splashing water and Jane's moans.

"Harder, Maura." Jane growled in Maura's ear as she grabbed onto Maura's waist and Maura's arm was getting tired but she continued to pump into Jane, going as deep as she could go. Jane's muscles started to clench around Maura's nimble fingers. Jane leaned forward and her teeth sunk into Maura's shoulder as she came. Maura cried out at the pain.

"Oh god, I'm sorry." Jane said panting as she looked at Maura's shoulder.

Maura removed her fingers and pushed Jane back so she was resting against the tub.

"It's okay." Maura told her as she switched her position and was now sitting in between Jane's legs, her body resting against Jane's.

Jane wrapped her arms around Maura's waist and kissed the shoulder she bit. "Thanks." Jane said into her ear, "I really needed that."

Maura smiled as she closed her eyes and enjoyed the closeness. They stayed in the tub till the water turned lukewarm then Maura carefully got out and wrapped a towel around herself then helped Jane out of the tub and wrapped a towel around her.

Jane kissed Maura on the lips, "Thanks for the bath." She said with a smile.

"You're very welcome." Maura said to her as she pulled the stopper in the tub and the water started to drained.

The two women got dressed then Jane went downstairs and into the kitchen and made a simple dinner for them to eat.

Jane and Maura sat on the couch as they ate their dinner in front of the TV. Jane noticed a spotlight hit the front windows and moved through the living room.

"It's just the police checking on us." Jane told Maura as she put down her plate and grabbed her beer. "They'll probably do it a couple times tonight too."

"I'm ready for this to be over with." Maura said to Jane as she rubbed her eyes.

"I know." Jane said and leaned over and kissed Maura on the cheek.

Jane made sure the house was locked up before she went upstairs and joined Maura in bed. Maura snuggled in close to Jane and held her tight as they fell asleep.

A few days had gone by without another incident so Jane and Maura both started to breathe a bit easier. Jane was still staying at Maura's for the time being and Maura didn't mind it at all.

Their sleep was interrupted one night when dispatch called about a body and Jane silently prayed that it didn't have anything to do with Kelly McKay.

Jane was thankful that the victim had nothing to do with Maura or herself. So she was off with Frost talking to people who knew the victim while Maura was down in the morgue working.

Cavanaugh called down to Maura's office asking about the file for Geoff Evanson. "I must have left it at home." Maura told him on the phone as she searched her office. "I'll go get it and bring it right up to you." She said and hung up.

Maura got home and unlocked the door and went inside. She was putting her keys in her purse when she looked up, "Oh my god." She said as she looked around her living room.

Plastered everywhere were pictures of Kelly McKay's autopsy photos. Maura spun slowly looking around as she viewed multiple pictures and different angles of Kelly laid out on the autopsy table, her Y incision, her stab wounds.

Maura's breath caught in her throat as she got close to one of the pictures, it was a close up of a foot with the toe tag already attached. The toe tag read, "Jane Rizzoli."

Maura backed up quickly; she panicked and rushed out of the house. She dug through her purse trying to find her cellphone. She started to hyperventilate as she called Jane.

"Hey, Maura, I'm in the middle of an interview." Jane said, "Can I call you back?"

"Jane." Maura said through small gasps of air, "Please come home."

"What's wrong?" Jane said her tone changing.

"Someone was here in the house just please come home." Maura pleaded with her.

Jane arrived as fast as she could. She ran up to the house and saw Maura standing outside by the front door.

Maura ran into Jane's arms. "Why are they doing this?" Maura cried into Jane's arms.

"I don't know." Jane said holding her, "Shh, it's okay."

Frost came up the walkway slowly and Maura pulled out of Jane's arms.

"Hey Doc." He said to her with a nod of the head.

"I didn't touch anything." Maura told him as he opened the door and went into her house.

Jane followed Frost inside not knowing what to expect. Maura heard Jane say, "Jesus Christ." as she looked around inside.

Frost called CSU as he looked around at the pictures. He spoke to them then hung up and put his phone away.

"This is the lady you were partnered with in Miami?" Frost asked Jane as she looked at the pictures.

"Yeah." Jane said to him.

"So we now know it's definitely connected to your time in Miami and to Kelly McKay." Frost told her.

"I'm going outside, I can't look at this shit anymore." Jane said and walked out to stand outside with Maura.

"Team should be here soon to get all that crap down." Jane told Maura as she went over to her.

"Did you see the one with the toe tag?" Maura asked quietly.

"It's not me, Maura." Jane told her.

"Rationally I know that, but I saw your name and it just really scared me." Maura told her as she looked up with tears in her eyes.

Jane cupped Maura's face, "It's just some asshole trying to scare us."

Maura's looked down, "Well it's working because I'm officially scared."

Jane hugged Maura again, holding her tightly. Maura buried her face in Jane's chest. "I don't like feeling this way." She mumbled.

Jane's hands went up and down Maura's back, "I know you don't."

The Crime Scene Unit showed up moments later and Jane walked through Maura's house with them making sure they got everything.

She left Frost in the house and stepped outside again, "I'm calling someone to change your locks." Jane told Maura and she pulled out her phone.

Jane called a locksmith and was on the phone with him for 20 minutes before she finally hung up.

"You're staying at my place tonight." Jane told her as she put an arm around Maura's waist. "Why'd you come home anyways?" Jane asked her.

"Cavanaugh needed the file on Geoff Evanson." Maura told her.

CSU filed out of Maura's house with the evidence they collected and Frost followed them out. "You guys notify me as soon as you find anything." Jane said to them as they left.

"They took everything." Frost told Maura, "It's clear now."

Maura nodded her head and went into her house.

"She's really shaken up." Frost said to Jane as they stood waiting for Maura.

"You'd be too." Jane said to him her arms folded across her chest.

"Okay I got the file." Maura said as she came out of the house and shut the front door behind her.

"I got Frankie coming over to wait for the locksmith." Jane told her.

"He doesn't have to do that." Maura said feeling bad.

"Don't worry about it." Jane said to her. "Listen just go straight back to the precinct." Jane told Maura.

"I will." Maura told her and Jane walked her to her car.

Jane kissed Maura before she got into her car and drove away.

Jane walked over to the car and tossed Frost the keys. "You drive I got a phone call to make."

They got in and Jane called Denning, "Hey I think I got some of Kelly's files that went missing."

"What do you mean?" Denning asked on the phone.

"I mean her autopsy photos were inside my girlfriend's house." Jane told her. "You need to find out what the fuck is going on down at your station. People shouldn't be able to just walk in there, steal files and plaster the pictures anywhere they want."

"Listen Rizzoli, I understand you're frustrated but there's nothing new to tell you. I've been looking at this from every angle. Stanton's people don't give a shit about you or Dr. Isles enough to plan some elaborate thing to scare you two."

"Someone cares enough." Jane told her.

"It's not Stanton or his men. They are too focused on building up their forces again." Denning told her.

Jane sighed she was beyond being frustrated now. "Fine. I'll let you know if we find out anything from the files." She said to Denning then hung up.

At the precinct Jane was in Cavanaugh's office telling him what was going on.

"How the hell do autopsy photos from Florida show up in the Chief Medical Examiner's house here in Boston?"

"We don't know." Jane told him, "Obviously it's tied to my time down there. But Denning doesn't think it has anything to do with Stanton or his men."

Cavanaugh scoffed, "Yeah she also didn't think one of her people were as dirty as they were either."

Cavanaugh shuffled some papers on his desk, "Just keep me posted on everything you find out."

"Yes sir." Jane said as she got up and headed for the office door

"Rizzoli?" He said and she turned to look at him, "You two be careful."

Jane gave him a nodded then left his office.

It has been two days since Maura's home was broken into. CSU found no fingerprints on the photos that weren't supposed to be there.

"I don't think it's a good idea." Jane said to Maura as Maura packed her bag.

"I'm not going to be afraid to live in my home, Jane." Maura said to her. "Besides, you had the locks changed and nothing's happened in the last couple days."

"I just don't like it." Jane told her.

"You just like me staying here at your place." Maura said with a smile.

Jane smiled back, "Yeah I guess."

Jane gave Maura a ride to her house. Jane went inside with her and checked the place out. Nothing seemed to be amiss so Jane gave her a kiss, told Maura she was going to go for a jog then breakfast and that she'd see her at work later.

When Jane left Maura went upstairs, took a shower and got dressed. She got into her car that was parked in the driveway and headed for work.

Maura was busy thinking about the latest case that she didn't realize her speed was 15 miles over the speed limit. She lightly pressed on the brakes to slow herself down but realized they weren't working. She pumped on the brakes and nothing was happening. She started to panic as she looked around, 'how the hell am I going to stop without injuring someone?' she thought.

A car swerved into her lane, the only thing Maura could do was jerk the steering wheel to the right. She went off road and braced herself for impact as the front end of her car slammed into a tree.

Jane went up the two flights of stairs to her apartment. She dug in her pocket for her keys and was about to put them in the lock when her phone buzzed. Jane groaned as she grabbed her phone from its holster on her waist and looked at it. It was a picture message. Jane opened it to see a picture of a blue car looking a lot like Maura's. The front end was smashed into a tree.

Jane scrolled down and read the text: 'How does it feel to know you can't always be there when she needs you?'

Jane almost dropped her phone. She shoved her key into the lock on her door, unlocked it and pushed the door open.

"Oh fuck." Jane breathed out as she dropped to her knees. Sitting in the middle of her living room was a big flower wreath, a light blue sash hung across it with the words 'In Loving Memory' written in white letters. Next to the wreath sitting on an easel was a blown up picture of Maura.

With shaking hands Jane called Maura's cellphone. "God damn it pick up the phone." Jane cursed loudly as Maura's voice message picked up.

After she got Maura's voicemail for the fourth time she gave up and called Frost. She got up off the floor and paced, "Frost, have you heard from Maura?" Jane asked him when he answered.

"No." He said, "Why? What's wrong?"

"I think something happened to her." Jane said to him as she looked back at the wreath.

"Why do you think that?" Frost asked her.

"I got a picture of a wrecked car sent to me and there's a fucking funeral arrangement in the middle of my fucking living room." She yelled in the phone.

"Okay just calm down." Frost told her, "I'll see if I can ping her cellphone."

"Hurry Frost." She told him as she waited on the line.

Minutes later he came back on the line, "Jane." He said quietly.

"What? Where is she, Frost?" She asked.

"The phone is pinging at Boston Medical Center." Frost told her.

"Oh Jesus no." Jane said quietly.


	6. Chapter 6

Jane raced like a bat out of hell to the hospital. She sped through the streets and ran traffic lights. She swore at slow drivers, honked her horn and contemplated taking the sidewalk a few times.

Maura lay unconscious in her hospital bed as a nurse came into the room and administered a drug into her IV.

Jane slammed on her brakes outside of the ER and got out of the car. She ran passed people in wheelchairs, people on gurneys and people who were just plain sick.

She ran to the nurses' station, "Where's Dr. Maura Isles?" Jane asked out of breath to the nurse sitting behind the desk.

"I'm sorry but who are you?" The nurse asked her with attitude.

"I'm fucking BPD." Jane answered back with equal attitude and her badge, "Now where is Dr. Maura Isles?"

The nurse directed her to the 3rd floor. Jane bolted to the elevator and rode it up to the 3rd floor.

Jane stepped off the elevator and looked up the long hallway. She heard alarms going off and saw a group of people rushed towards a room. Jane got a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach as she raced down the hall.

When she got closer she realized that they'd rushed into Maura's room. Jane ran in but a big orderly grabbed her and pushed her backwards and out of the room, "Ma'am you can't be in here now." He told her.

"You don't understand!" Jane yelled at him, "That's my girlfriend." She said fighting him, pushing on him. "Please I got to get in there."

"I'm sorry Ma'am there's nothing you can do." He told her as he held her with strong arms.

Jane continued to push on him, she kicked at him, "Let me go you asshole!" She yelled at him.

"Hey, man, let her go." Frost yelled at the orderly from up the hall as he rushed to help his partner.

The orderly just looked over at Frost, "She can't go in there." He told him as Jane continued to fight him.

The group of people that rushed into Maura's room started to file out. The orderly let Jane go and she went over to the doctor.

"What happened?" Jane asked him as she tried to catch her breath.

"Who are you?" The doctor asked.

"I'm her girlfriend please just tell me if she's okay." Jane pleaded with him.

"She coded, but we got her heart started again." The doctor told her. "We need to run some tests to see what happened."

"Can I go in and see her please?" Jane asked.

"Sure but only for a moment." The doctor said.

Jane looked over at Frost and he just nodded at her.

Jane went into the room and walked slowly over to Maura's bedside. She took Maura's hand in hers, her thumb brushed against Maura's knuckles.

Jane looked down at Maura's face. She had a slight bruise on her forehead from where the airbag must have hit her. Jane sat down in a chair next to Maura's bed, "You're gonna be okay." She said to Maura just above a whisper.

Frost pushed the door open a little, "Jane, CSU is at your apartment." He told her.

"Frost, can you do me a favor? Will you take my phone and see if you can find out whose number I got the text from?" She asked him as she held out her phone.

"Yeah, not a problem." He told her and he took her phone. He looked over at Maura then back at Jane, "I'm sure she's going to be fine Jane."

She gave him a reassuring smile then he left.

Jane sat in Maura's room for over an hour. Maura started to stir in her sleep and Jane stood up.

"Maura?" She said to her.

Maura's eyes fluttered open a bit then closed again. "Maura, it's Jane." She said to her.

Maura's eyes fluttered open again and she looked right up at Jane. "What… happened?" Maura asked quietly.

"You were in a car accident." Jane told her as she sat carefully on the side of Maura's bed.

Maura closed her eyes, and shook her head from side to side, "No." She said.

"Yeah, you were in an accident and they brought you to the hospital." Jane told her.

"No." Maura said again then opened her eyes, "My brakes."

"What about them?" Jane asked her.

"They didn't' work." Maura told her, "I tried to stop, but they didn't work."

"What?" Jane asked surprised, "Are you saying someone messed with your brakes?"

"I think so." Maura told her, "My head hurts. I'm going to go back to sleep for a bit." She said then closed her eyes again.

"Yeah that's good you rest. I need to go make some calls." Jane told her then got up and left Maura's room. She saw Frost coming up the hall and met him halfway.

"Good, you're here." Jane said to her partner. "Listen we got to get Maura's car to the evidence garage." She told him.

"Why?" He asked confused.

"She said her brakes didn't work, that's why she got into the accident." Jane said to him.

"Okay I'm on it." He said getting out his phone.

"Did anything come back on my cell?" She asked him.

"No, nothing." He told her as he pulled her phone out of his pocket and handed it to her, "The text came from a burner phone that bounced its signal from a bunch of towers."

"Damn it." She cursed putting her phone in her pocket. "Listen I just want you and Korsak working on Maura's car. I don't want anyone else messing with it." She told him and he nodded as he put the phone to his ear.

A different doctor than the one from this morning went into Maura's room and Jane followed him. "She was awake a bit ago." Jane told him.

The doctor looked at her, "Who are you?"

"I'm Detective Rizzoli." Jane told him as she flashed him her badge.

"No one's called the police yet." The doctor told her.

"Yet?" Jane said shaking her head a little, "I'm sorry what are you talking about?"

"Aren't you here to investigate?" He asked her.

"Investigate what?" Jane asked.

"It seems Dr. Isles was giving a drug that caused the sever reaction that stopped her heart." The doctor told her.

Jane stepped closer to him, "Aren't you supposed to notate all drugs that are administered to patients?" Jane asked.

"Yes." The doctor told her, "This drug wasn't written in Dr. Isles' chart. No order was given for it and she is in fact allergic to it."

"Penicillin? Someone gave her Penicillin?" Jane asked getting pissed off by the minute.

"Yes." He told her. "It's noted in her chart that Dr. Isles is allergic to penicillin. She was in a car accident with mild injuries. There wouldn't have been a need to administer it."

"I need to see your video surveillance." Jane told him.

"There's no surveillance in the rooms. That would violate the patient's privacy." The doctor told her.

"You have cameras in the hall." Jane said, "I need to see the footage before and after Maura coded." Jane told him.

"Don't you need a warrant?" He asked her.

"Do you want Dr. Isles to sue the shit out of you and this hospital for neglect?" Jane asked him getting toe to toe with the man.

"I'll see what I can do." He told her then he walked out.

"Yeah you do that." Jane said as he left.

"Jane." Maura said quietly. "Don't beat up the doctor."

Jane smiled a little and went over to Maura's bedside and took Maura's hand as she tried to sit up a little in bed.

"How are you feeling?" Jane asked her.

"My head is hurting and my chest." Maura said placing a hand over her heart.

"Um, yeah you kind of… well your heart kind of stopped." Jane told her.

"What!?" Maura asked horrified.

"You had an allergic reaction to the penicillin they gave you." Jane told her, "It stopped your heart but you're fine now."

"Why would they give me penicillin?" Maura asked her.

"They didn't." Jane told her, "I'm thinking someone else gave it to you."

"Who would do that?" Maura asked.

"I'm going to find out, Maura." Jane told her as she gave her hand a squeeze. Jane leaned over and kissed Maura on the forehead.

Jane stood up and Maura pulled on her hand, "Don't leave me." She said to her and Jane sat back down.

"I'm not going anywhere right now." Jane said to her. Maura eventually fell back asleep and Jane pulled out her phone and called Frost.

"Please tell me you found something?" Jane asked of him.

"Dr. Isles' brakes were tampered with Jane." He told her.

"Son of a bitch." Jane cursed, "Anything else?"

"I think there might be a fingerprint but it's going to be tricky to get." Frost told her.

"Just please try Frost." She told him.

"You got it." Frost said and he hung up.

Jane made a call to Cavanaugh and he soon arrived outside of Maura's room. Jane quietly slipped out of the room and met him in the hall.

"Someone tried to kill her." Jane told Cavanaugh. "Someone caused her car accident and then someone gave her penicillin, which she's allergic to here at the hospital."

"Excuse me Detective Rizzoli?" The doctor said to Jane. "I have a place for you to view the footage."

"Let's see if we can catch this bastard." Jane said to Cavanaugh as they followed the doctor to the security booth.

Jane, Cavanaugh, the doctor and a security guard crammed into the booth. "This is 10 minutes before Dr. Isles coded." The doctor told Jane as they watched the footage.

Jane watched someone walk up the hall and enter Maura's room. "You can't see their face." Jane said, "Is there another angle?" Jane asked and the security guard nodded and pulled up another camera angle.

All they could see was the blurred side of the persons face. "It's a woman, judging by the features and body size." Jane said as she looked closer.

"Okay, do you have when the woman left?" Jane asked.

The security guard fast forwarded and you saw the woman coming out of Maura's room. This time the woman paused a little looked up at the camera and winked.

"Holy shit." Jane said loudly as she watched the screen.

"What is it, Rizzoli?" Cavanaugh asked.

"It's Kelly McKay." Jane said as she pulled out her phone and dialed Denning's number.

"You told me McKay got killed." Jane shouted into the phone when Denning answered.

"What the hell are you talking about Rizzoli?" Denning asked her. "McKay was killed in jail you know that."

"Then explain to me how the fuck I'm looking at her on a hospital security video right now!" She yelled.

"There's got to be a mistake. Kelly McKay is dead, I personally witnessed her autopsy." Denning told her.

"Oh shit." Jane muttered under her voice. "Oh shit oh shit oh shit."

"What is it?" Denning asked on the phone.

"Kelly mentioned a sister." Jane said to Denning on the phone, "She just didn't say it was her twin sister."

"Kelly had a twin?" Denning asked.

"Either that or Kelly was somehow resurrected from the dead." Jane said to her. "See what you can find out about Kelly's sister Denning."

"No problem." Denning said and they hung up.

"I need you to give me a copy of this footage." Jane said to the security guard then looked at Cavanaugh, "Did CSU find out anything from the stuff in my apartment?"

"The flowers were ordered over the phone at a floral place here in Boston. A stolen credit card was used to purchase them." Cavanaugh told her.

"Here's your copy, Detective." The security guard said handing Jane a DVD.

"Thanks." Jane said and she and Cavanaugh left the booth. "Can you give this to Frost and have him just review it please?" She asked Cavanaugh.

"I'm going to put a guard on Dr. Isles." Cavanaugh told her as he took the DVD from her.

Jane nodded her head and they started back to Maura's room. Jane's cellphone buzzed and she grabbed it as Cavanaugh left to go back to the station.

"Jane, I don't know how but we managed to get a hit on the fingerprint." Frost told her over the phone.

"Who is it?" Jane asked him.

"A guy by the name of Eddie Wilcox and he's got a lengthy record Jane." Frost told her. "And get this he's got a connection to Duke Stanton."

"What kind of connection?" Jane asked him.

"He was working for him Jane." Frost told her. She could hear him typing on his keyboard. "He wasn't caught in the raid that took down most of Stanton's people."

"Frost, is he married?" Jane asked.

"Uh, let me check." He said as he typed on his keyboard.

"Yeah, there's no picture but it says here he's married to a woman named, Lori." Frost told her.

"What was Lori's maiden name?" Jane asked. The sound of him typing was starting to irritate her a bit.

"Shit, Jane. Lori's maiden name is McKay." He said to her.

"Cavanaugh is going to come by in a bit with a DVD for you to look over, let him know what you've found." Jane told him.

"Sure, no problem." Frost said to her and he hung up.

Jane went into Maura's room and smiled when she saw Maura sitting up in bed.

"Hi." Maura said to her.

"Hey." Jane said going over and sitting on the side of Maura's bed. Jane took Maura's hand in hers and idly played with Maura's fingers.

"What's going on?" Maura asked, "And don't say nothing. I can tell by that wrinkle you get in the middle of your forehead that something is wrong."

"A lot of bad shit Maura." Jane said with a heavy sigh.

"Tell me." Maura said to her.

"Your brakes were tampered with by a guy named Eddie Wilcox." Jane told her.

"Who's Eddie Wilcox?" Maura asked her.

"Eddie worked for Duke Stanton down in Miami and he's married to Kelly McKay's twin sister." Jane told her and before Maura could express any shock Jane continued, "Kelly's sister Lori is the one who gave you the penicillin that almost killed you."

"There's more isn't there?" Maura asked when Jane went back to playing with Maura's fingers.

Jane pulled out her phone and showed Maura the picture she received. "Oh my god." Maura said quietly.

"There was more in my apartment." Jane told her.

"More pictures of my car accident?" Maura asked and Jane just shook her head no.

"There was a funeral wreath and a big picture of you sitting in the middle of my living room." Jane said looking down at their hands.

"Oh Jane." Maura said as she leaned forward and hugged Jane tight. Jane wrapped her arms around Maura and squeezed her.

"When I went into my apartment and saw that stuff I thought….." Jane said quietly, "I thought you …." Jane couldn't finish her sentence she just buried her face into the crook of Maura's neck and cried.

Maura ran her hands up and down Jane's back, "Shh, I'm fine now. I'm okay."

Jane sniffled and pulled back, "And I'm going to make sure you stay that way."

Maura wiped a tear from Jane's cheek, "I know."

Their moment was interrupted when Frankie popped his head into Maura's room, "Hey Janie, can I talk to you a moment?" He said to her.

"Yeah." She said getting up and wiping her face. She stepped out into the hall where Frankie was waiting for her.

"What's up?" She asked him.

"I'm here to watch over Maura, to guard her. Cavanaugh wants you at the station." He told her.

"Okay, let me go say goodbye." Jane said and slipped back into Maura's room.

"I gotta go back down to the station, but Frankie is going to watch over you." Jane said to Maura as she leaned down and kissed Maura on the lips. "I love you." Jane said to her with a smile.

Maura smiled, her dimples showing, "I love you too."

Jane gave her one more glance before she slipped out the door and back into the hall.

Frankie was just about to go in when Jane stopped him, "Frankie, she's my life. You understand?"

"I understand." He told her and went into Maura's room.


	7. Chapter 7

Jane reluctantly left the hospital and went to the station. She went right up to the squad and into Cavanaugh's office. "You wanted to see me?" Jane asked as she sat down in one of the chairs in front of his desk.

"I just got off the phone with Detective Denning. I filled her in on Lori and Eddie Wilcox." Cavanaugh told her. "Eddie Wilcox left Miami a week before Stanton was caught. Denning thinks McKay tipped off Lori and then she and Eddie got the hell out of dodge."

"Where'd they go?" Jane asked.

"They came here to Boston." Cavanaugh told her.

"So they've been here this whole time?" Jane asked standing up.

"Not the whole time obviously if things were stolen from Miami and the rat was sent from there." Cavanaugh said. "We've put out an APB on them. They are now on the no flight lists, toll booths are being watched as well."

"It's not enough." Jane told him as she paced in his office, "If we don't catch these two here and now, they'll just keep trying till they succeed."

"We're doing what we can Rizzoli, everyone that can be is out there looking for these two." Cavanaugh told her.

"Is that all?" Jane asked him trying not to sound rude, "I'd like to get back to Maura." Jane told him.

"That's all." He told her and she left.

Jane arrived back at the hospital and headed down the hall to Maura's room. Frankie was standing out in the hall by the door.

"Why are you out here?" Jane asked him.

"The doctor's in there looking her over." Frankie told her and before she could question him Frankie added, "I checked the guy's badge everything is legit."

Jane leaned back against the wall and stood next to her brother. She let out a heavy sigh.

"The shit you get into Janie, I swear." Frankie said and nudged her with his elbow.

"Oh yeah I just enjoy being terrorized." Jane said to him. Jane put her face in her hands then rubbed her eyes, "I'm tired of this."

"Hey, we're gonna catch these guys." He told her as he put an arm around her shoulders, "Then the only person who'll be terrorizing you will be Ma." He laughed and she playfully pushed him away.

The doctor came out of the room and put Maura's chart back in the holder by the door.

"How's she doing Doc?" Frankie asked.

"She should be able to go home tomorrow." The doctor told him then he walked away.

"Why don't you go grab something to eat? Maybe check on Ma." Jane told her brother.

"You want me to bring you back something from the café?" He asked her as he headed down the hall.

"I'm sure Ma will send you back here with something." She said then pushed in Maura's door and went inside.

Jane went over and sat down by Maura's bed. "You know I'm really surprised you came back." Maura said to her.

"Why would you say that?" Jane asked confused.

"I know you want to be out there chasing down these people instead of sitting in a hospital room with me." Maura told her.

Jane shrugged, "I don't mind. I'm where I'm supposed to be."

Maura laughed, "Yeah right, come on Jane." And Jane gave her a 'what?' look. "I know you want to protect me but I also know you're not one to just sit around and wait for things to happen."

"I'll go if there's news and right now there's no news." Jane told her.

An hour later Frankie showed back up at the hospital and went into Maura's room. "Hi Maura." He said to her then looked at his sister. "Talk to you out in the hall?"

Jane got up from her chair and they went out into the hall. "What's going on?" Jane asked him as soon as Maura's door shut.

"They caught Eddie Wilcox." He told her.

"What?! Why didn't anyone call me?" Jane asked loudly.

"There's nothing you can do Jane." Frankie told her, "They shot him."

"Did they kill him?" Jane asked, hoping to God they had.

"No, they injured him. Last I heard he was in surgery." Frankie told her.

"Where?" Jane asked and he hesitated. "Where is he Frankie?" She asked him.

"He's here at Boston Med." Frankie told her.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Jane asked loudly.

Frankie looked around as some of the nurses where staring at them, "Keep it down will ya?" He said to her. "Look it was the closest hospital. He's in a completely different wing." He explained to her.

"You let me know when he's awake." Jane said pointing a finger at him, "I mean it Frankie, the second he is awake."

"Okay Janie, calm down." He told her. "Look, I'll let you know if I hear anything."

Jane sighed and leaned back against the wall. "I'm sorry Frankie." She said as she closed her eyes.

"It's fine. I'm used to your abuse." He said to her with a crooked smile. She looked at him then socked him lightly in the arm.

"Ma wanted me to give this to you." He told her handing her the brown paper bag he'd been holding.

"What is it?" Jane asked taking it and opening it up to peek inside.

"Just some food." He told her, "Look I got to go but I'll call you Jane." He said to her.

"Thanks Frankie." She said to him as he retreated down the hall.

"Any time big sis." He said with a backwards wave.

Jane took a moment out in the hall to compose herself before she went back into Maura's room.

"Frankie brought us some food." Jane said to Maura.

"What did he tell you Jane?" Maura asked her.

"Nothing." Jane lied.

"Jane, what did he tell you?" She asked again.

Jane sighed as she put the bag of food down on the side table then sat down. "The cops found Eddie and shot him." Jane told her.

"I'm guessing he's not dead." Maura said to her then looked at Jane, "What else?"

"He's here at the hospital." Jane told her and Maura tensed up. "He's in surgery and in a different wing. You don't have to worry." Jane assured her.

"What about Lori?" Maura asked her.

"There's no word on Lori." Jane told her.

Jane and Maura ate the turkey sandwiches that Angela made for them and while Jane sat with her Maura fell asleep.

A couple hours later Frankie came back into Maura's room. He waved quietly for Jane to follow him out into the hall. "He's awake." Frankie said to her.

"What room?" She asked him.

"Janie, don't do anything stupid." He told her.

"What room?" She asked him again.

"6th floor room A254." He told her.

"Stay here and watch over Maura." She said to him as she started for the elevator.

"Jane, what are you going to do?" He asked her.

"I'm just going to talk to him." She said as she stepped onto the elevator.

Jane got to Eddie's room and a police officer stopped her. She showed him her badge and he let her in. She went into the room and locked the door behind her.

She went over to his bed and looked down at him. He was sleeping. She looked him over; a big bandage covered the wound on his upper right chest.

"Wake up asshole." Jane yelled at him. Eddie's eyes fluttered open, he looked up and when he realized who he was looking at he panicked a little. He tried to grab the call button but his hands were cuffed to the metal railing of the bed.

"Nowhere to run now Eddie." She said looking at him. "Where's your wife?" Jane asked him.

"Go fuck yourself." He said to her.

Jane leaned forward and pressed her thumb into his bullet wound. He screamed loudly and Jane could hear the cop outside tried to get inside and Jane heard him yelling for someone to get some keys.

"Tell me where Lori is right now!" She yelled in his face. He didn't answer her and she pressed down on him again.

He screamed, "She's at an abandoned house in Mission Hill."

Jane leaned in, threatening to hurt him more till he finally gave her the whole address.

Jane stopped pressing into his wound, she got right in his face, "If you ever come near me, my girlfriend or anyone else I love. I will personally hunt you down and kill you." She whispered to him.

She stood up straight just as the hospital room door busted opened and the officer, 2 doctors and a nurse stood there looking in.

The cop grabbed Jane by the arm and dragged her out of the room. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" He asked her as the doctors and nurse went to check on Eddie.

"I was just getting some information." Jane told him pulling her arm away from the cop. "Sorry I can't stay and chat but I got to go catch a psycho bitch." Jane said then took off jogging down the hall.

She slipped onto the elevator and rode it down to the bottom floor. Jane got in her car and headed to Mission Hill.

Jane drove without care to Mission Hill. She found the house; it was red brick with white trim. Jane sat in her car just down the street a little. She needed to be smart about this; she needed be able to get the upper hand.

Jane did the smart thing and called Frost. "Listen Frost, I'm in Mission Hill right now, I know Lori Wilcox location."

"Jane, don't do anything stupid." He told her.

"Yeah that phrase seems to be getting thrown in my direction a lot today." Jane told him.

"Where in Mission Hill are you?" Frost asked her.

"I need a little time Frost; can you give that to me?" She asked him.

"Jane, just tell me where you are." He said to her.

"I got to go Frost." She said and hung up.

Maura woke up and looked around her hospital room. "Where's Jane?" She asked Frankie who was sitting in a chair by the bed reading a magazine.

"She had a few things she needed to take care of." Frankie told her.

"What things?" Maura asked him. He stood up and put the magazine away, not looking at her. "Frankie, what things?" Maura asked sitting up in bed.

"She went to talk to Eddie Wilcox." He told her.

"No." Maura said as she sat up and swung her legs off the bed.

"Stop Maura, just get back into bed." He said going over and stopping her from standing up. "You know, Jane. You know how she is. You know she won't stop and you know she won't listen to you."

"Frankie, someone has to stop her. Lori could kill her." Maura said looking up at him as she sat at the edge of her bed.

"She'll be fine." Frankie told her, "I'm sure of it." He tried to assure her as she slipped back into bed and lied down.

"I don't like this, I don't like it one bit." She said to him.

"Well you can yell at her all you want when she gets back." Frankie told her.

Jane got out of her car and walked slowly up the street. She walked cautiously around to the back of the house. She went up to the backdoor and tried the knob it was unlocked. Jane drew her gun out of its holster and as quietly as she could she opened the backdoor and slipped inside.

She took in the layout of the house, right now she was in the kitchen, there was an open archway leading into the dining room. She glanced to the right of her and there was the living room area. She aimed her gun and walked to the living room. She noticed that there was bar set up in the living room near the fireplace.

She took three steps into the living room when I shot rang out. The bullet whizzed by her as she ducked down. She threw herself to the floor and scrambled as fast as she could to the bar area when another bullet rang out. She braced her back against the wall behind the bar. She dared a glance above the bar and saw a door across the length of the living room that was ajar.

She ducked her head back down, "Lori, it's over okay? Eddie's been caught. He told me where to find you." Jane shouted.

Jane heard the door creak open a little.

"You know you two look so happy in this picture." Lori said loudly. "You know the one of you and your girlfriend at the beach? The one you had by your bedside?"

"Look, whatever it is you have planned. You don't really want to do it." Jane yelled from behind the bar.

"How the hell do you know what I want to do!?" Lori yelled and Jane heard something crash to the ground in the living room, glass shattered. Jane could only assume it was the picture.

Lori fired at her again and Jane poked her head up and fired back two shots. She hit the door and the wall. Lori's bullet went wide hitting the wall above her head.

She took a breath to calm herself, "Just tell me why you're doing this?"

"You know why!" Lori yelled at Jane. She fired again this time the bullet ricocheted off the bricks on the fireplace. "I want you to suffer; I want you to feel the pain of what it's like to lose someone you love. To know what it feels like to not be able to protect them, or save them!" Lori yelled.

Jane popped up again and fired her gun once then ducked back down not seeing where her bullet landed, "We didn't kill Kelly!" Jane yelled to her.

"She ended up in jail because of you." Lori yelled to Jane, "Your girlfriend shot her and you sent her to jail where she got killed."

"Your sister was into some bad shit, Lori." Jane told her.

"You don't think I know that?!" Lori yelled, "It's because of me she got involved with Stanton!"

"She could have refused to work for him." Jane said to her.

Lori let out a bitter laugh, "You don't get it do you?" she said to Jane, "Stanton told Kelly if she refused to work for him he'd kill me."

"Kelly made the choice to help Stanton. She took pleasure in working for him; she enjoyed the money and the power. She betrayed the badge for that wealth and power." Jane said to her.

"Don't you talk about her! Don't you dare say her name!" Lori screamed. Jane heard the door open and Lori fired her gun. Jane risked it and popped up and fired her gun then ducked down just as quickly.

She heard Lori grunt and the door slam shut. "You fucking shot me you bitch!" Lori yelled through the closed door.

"I was trying to kill you." Jane yelled back.

"You should have." Lori shouted back.

"So, I'm guessing you're pretty wounded and probably losing blood at a good rate." Jane said loudly to her. "I can just wait. Let you bleed enough till you pass out or till my backup gets here. Either way Lori, you're not going to get away."

Jane heard the door open again, "Don't do anything stupid Lori." Jane warned her.

"Little too late for that, don't you think?" Lori said as she took a couple shots. One bullet hit the wall above Jane and the other hit the window shattering it. Jane covered her head as glass rained down on her.

Jane checked her gun then poked her head up above the bar she fired off a shot and it went through the now closed door.

"Missed me." Lori said in a sing-song voice.

"You didn't kill her Lori." Jane said to her, "Maura is still alive." She called out.

"You're lying!" Lori yelled.

"I just left her at the hospital. She's going to be fine." Jane yelled.

There was a brief pause in the action; Jane pressed her back against the bar as she sat on the floor. She heard the door open and dulled footsteps on the wood floors.

"I guess she'll be the one to lose someone!" Lori shouted as she limped her way across the living room. She fired her gun wildly, the bullets hit the hardwood of the bar, took off chunks of the marble countertop.

Jane leaned out from the side of the bar, a move Lori didn't anticipate as she continued to fire at the top of the bar hoping Jane would pop her head up again. Instead Jane took aim at Lori and fired hitting her in the lower side of her abdomen.

The force knocked Lori onto her back, her gun skittered across the floor. Jane immediately rushed over, picked up the gun, putting it into her waistband and then going over to Lori.

"It's not a fatal wound. I made sure of that." Jane said to Lori as she covered Lori's wound with her hands and pressed down. Lori grunted under the pressure.

Jane looked down at Lori's leg wound; it wasn't as bad as she thought it was.

"You… should…have killed me." Lori said through gasped breathes.

"Believe me, I would have liked to." Jane told her, "But that's not the kind of cop or person I am."

Jane heard the backdoor kick in and hoped to God that was her backup. "Jane, where are you!?" Frost shouted.

"In the living room Frost." Jane yelled to him.

Frost, Korsak and a tactical team rushed into the living room guns drawn. Frost and Korsak went over to Jane.

"Are you okay?" Korsak asked her.

"Yeah I'm fine." Jane told him. "Get EMS in here though. I don't want her dying."

Frost waved EMS into the living room and they took over caring for Lori.

Jane stood up and looked down at her bloody hands. Frost took her by the arm and led her outside. Cavanaugh was outside talking to one of the tactical officers.

"Jesus Frost, you didn't have to call in the Calvary." Jane said to him as they went over to one of the ambulances.

"Next time you tell me your location so I don't have to track the GPS on your phone." Frost told her as the EMT poured some solution on her bloody hands. He gave her some towels to wipe off and she handed them back to him when she was done.

"I told you I needed some time." Jane said to him as she watched Cavanaugh storm over to her. "Oh shit." She mumbled.

"Are you out of your god damn mind Detective?" Cavanaugh yelled at her. "What the hell possessed you to further injure a prisoner then run off by yourself to confront a crazy woman?" He yelled.

"I'm sorry." Jane said, "There's no excuse other than, I didn't want anyone else getting hurt because of these people. Because of some sick sense of revenge they had against me and Maura."

Cavanaugh looked at her with frustration. He looked over at Frost then around the scene as police tried to secure the area. "We'll talk about this at the station." He said and walked off.

"Where's Korsak?" Jane asked Frost as she looked around for him.

"He followed Lori's ambulance to the hospital." Frost told her.

"Okay that's good." She said quietly to herself.

A member of the CSU came over to Jane, "I'm going to need your gun and the suspects' gun."

"Oh right." Jane said pulling Lori's gun from her waistband and handing it over. She took her gun from its holster and handed it over as well.

He made sure both guns were unloaded before putting them into evidence bags and walking back over to the crime van.

Jane stayed at the scene with Frost for another hour going through what happened with Cavanaugh and the investigators before Frost drove Jane to the hospital.


	8. Chapter 8

The sun had long set by the time Jane and Frost got to the hospital. Jane paused outside Maura's hospital room door for a minute. "Do I look like I was just in a shootout with a crazy person?" Jane asked her partner.

"Well yeah Jane." He said to her with a laugh. Jane gave him a shrug then pushing in the door and went in.

"Jane, where the hell have you been?" Maura said to her then she took in Jane's disheveled appearance. "Is that blood?"

Jane looked down at the front of her shirt by her waist and examined the deep red spot, "Yeah I guess it is." She said looking up at Maura.

"What the hell happened Jane?" Frankie asked standing up and going over to her.

"I'm okay." Jane told them both. "I got into a little bit of a scuffle with Lori. She's here at the hospital now." Jane said then sat down in a chair by Maura's bedside.

"I'm going to go now before Maura starts yelling at you." Frankie said to Jane then slipped quickly out the door.

"How could you be so irresponsible like that?" Maura asked Jane.

"Before you really start to yell at me let me explain." Jane said to her as she took Maura's hand in hers. "I wasn't going to let anyone else get hurt because of Lori or Eddie. Not you, my brother, my partner, no one else."

Jane looked at Maura, "I wouldn't have been able to live with myself if something happened."

"What if something happened to you while you were out there trying to protect us all?" Maura asked her as she slipped her hand out of Jane's.

"Maura, I'm sorry I worried you, I'm sorry I scared you but I knew that if SWAT, the BPD or anyone else had gone they would have killed her." Jane tried to explain, "It's what she wanted. She wanted to be killed, she wanted to go out a martyr for her sister."

Maura sighed and Jane could tell that the fury Maura had towards her was slowly seeping out of her body.

"Why'd she come after us?" Maura asked.

"She wanted us to suffer like she suffered over the loss of her sister." Jane told Maura.

"How badly did you injure her?" Maura asked.

"I shot her twice, one in the leg and one in the lower right side of her stomach." Jane told her. "She'll probably be okay."

Maura sighed then looked back over at Jane, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I promise you I'm fine." Jane told her as she held out her hand and waited for Maura to take it.

"I'm still very angry with you." Maura said taking Jane's hand in hers.

Jane got up and sat on the side of Maura's bed, "I know but it won't last long." Jane said leaning forward and kissing Maura on the lips.

Jane's phone buzzed. She grabbed it and read the text message 'Is it safe to come back in?'-Frankie

Jane texted him back with a simple no and put her phone down on the bedside table. "Scoot over a bit." She said to Maura and Maura scooted her body over to the left and Jane lied down next to Maura.

She put an arm behind Maura and Maura cuddle closer to her resting her head on Jane's shoulder. "I'm so over crazy people coming after us." Maura said to Jane.

Jane chuckled, "You and me both."

A few hours later Frankie came into Maura's room and woke Jane up. "Cavanaugh is here to talk to you." Frankie told her.

"Okay." She said quietly then untangled herself from Maura and got out of bed. She straightened out her clothes as best she could then went out into the hall with her brother.

"You wanted to see me?" Jane said to Cavanaugh.

"Lori Wilcox is going to survive her injuries. She is under armed guard." Cavanaugh told her. "You are not to go anywhere near her or Eddie Wilcox. Is that understood?" He asked her.

"Yes. I understand." Jane told him.

"IAB wants to question you but I told them to put it off till tomorrow morning." Cavanaugh told her. "Whatever their decision I'm going to support it. For now you're suspended till their investigation is over with."

Jane handed Cavanaugh her badge. "I'm sorry about this Rizzoli." He said to her.

"I know." She said to him.

"Tomorrow morning you be in my office at 8am. We have a few things to finish discussing." He said to her.

"Yes sir." Jane said to him.

He said goodbye then walked over to the elevators.

Jane walked back over to Maura's room where Frankie was waiting in the hall by the door. "I'm sure IAB will clear you." Frankie said to her.

"Yeah." Jane said quietly. "Oh crap, have you talked to Ma about what happened?" Jane asked realizing she hadn't even thought about her mother till just now.

"Ma knows what's going on. I told her not to come to the hospital though that you just wanted to stay here and keep an eye on Maura." Frankie told her.

"Thanks Frankie." She said to him.

"No Problem." He said with a goofy grin.

"No, really I mean it. Thank you." Jane said, "For watching over Maura and for looking out for Ma."

"Ah geez did you hit your head or something?" Frankie asked her. "Come on, stop being so mushy and weird."

He looked at her, "You're not going to hug me now are you?"

Jane laughed, "I was thinking about it."

"Yeah well don't." He said to her as he started to walk away. "I'll see you later."

"Bye little brother!" She called out to him and he waved at her then got on the elevator.

Jane didn't leave Maura's bedside till around 6am the next morning. She gave Maura a kiss goodbye then left the hospital to go home to shower and change clothes.

Jane called Frankie after she showered and changed and asked if he could swing by the hospital now and then to check on Maura and he told her he would.

Jane went in to talk to Cavanaugh then she spent the majority of the morning and early afternoon talking with IAB. She went through the last couple weeks explaining everything in detail then told them what happened with Eddie and then later on at the house where Lori was.

After they spoke they told Jane she was suspended for one week without pay for the way she handled things. She was more than happy to take that punishment and Cavanaugh agreed that it was the best possible outcome for what she'd done.

Jane left the station and went back to the hospital and to Maura's room. "They're letting me go home." Maura said to Jane as Jane came into the room.

"That's good." Jane said to her.

"So how'd it go with IAB?" Maura asked as she moved around her room.

"It went better than I thought." Jane told her. "What are you doing?" Jane asked as she watched Maura.

"I'm trying to find the bag Angela brought with my change of clothes." Maura said looking under the bed.

"It's probably in the bathroom." Jane said opening the door and looking in. There on the counter was a small bag with Maura's clothes and a pair of shoes sitting by it. "In here." Jane told her.

Maura looked up then went over to the bathroom. Jane stopped her before she went in, "Hey, what's wrong?" She asked.

"I think it's all just hitting me right now." Maura said, her eyes started to water. "I just, it hasn't been the best couple of weeks of my life."

Jane wrapped her arms around Maura and pulled her in, hugging her tight. Maura let out a long heavy sigh as Jane held her in her arms.

"You know, the station has a therapist." Jane told Maura, "I mean it's mandatory for me to go before I get my badge back but if you wanted to talk to her too you could." Jane suggested.

Maura pulled back and looked at Jane then put her head back down and snuggled closer to her. "I may just do that." She said quietly.

Maura went into the bathroom to change. Jane sat down on Maura's bed. "The doctor gave you a clean bill of health right?" Jane asked her.

"Yes. I'm okay. There was no damage to my vital organs because of the allergic reaction I had to the penicillin." Maura said to her as she slipped on her heels.

Jane lied down on Maura's hospital bed and played with the up and down buttons to the head and feet of the bed.

"Jane, stop playing with the bed." Maura said coming out of the bathroom dressed and folding her hospital gown.

"I'm just thinking this kind of bed could come in handy at home." Jane said as she put the bed back into its normal position then stood up.

"Ready to go home?" Jane asked her.

"More than ready." Maura told her.

They left the hospital and Jane drove them to Maura's house.

Jane opened Maura's front door and let her go inside first. "I told Ma not to come home that we needed a few days to just decompress." Jane said to her as she shut the door and locked it.

"Oh she doesn't have to stay away." Maura said to her as she went into the living room and looked around.

"There's nothing there Maura." Jane said to her, "You're okay and safe now."

"Hmm?" Maura said turning around to Jane.

"I know you're checking the place out." Jane said to her, "It's okay though I had Frankie and Frost come over and check the place out first."

"I'm sorry Jane." Maura said as she sat down on the couch.

"You don't have to apologize." Jane told her as she went and sat down next to her. Jane sat back on the couch and opened her arms and Maura leaned back and Jane wrapped her arms around her.

Jane kissed the side of Maura's head, "I love you." She said quietly.

Maura sighed as she put her hands on top of Jane's, "I love you too."

Jane's phone buzzed and she sighed as she grabbed her phone and answered it, "Rizzoli." She said keeping one arm wrapped around Maura.

"Rizzoli, it's Denning." She said on the phone, "I just wanted to call and see how you're doing."

"I'm fine. We're both fine actually." Jane said to her.

"I'm really sorry this happened to you two." Denning told her.

"It's not your fault." Jane said then asked, "Just do me a favor, Denning?"

"Sure what's that?" She asked.

"Keep your crazies in Miami." Jane told her, "We've already got enough here in Boston."

Denning laughed a little, "I'll see what I can do."

"Take care Denning." Jane said to her.

"You too Rizzoli." She said then hung up.

Jane put her phone away then put her other arm back around Maura. "You ready to go to bed?" Jane asked.

"Let's just stay down here for a bit. Just like this." Maura said as she snuggled into Jane a little.

Jane and Maura stayed on the couch and Maura ended up falling asleep in Jane's arms. Jane stayed awake for as long as she could before she started to nod off.

Jane was woken up by the buzzing of her phone. She opened her eyes and looked at Maura who still sleeping in her arms. She felt around for her phone and found it lodged in between the couch cushions.

She grabbed it and answered it, "Rizzoli." She whispered.

"Janie, why are you whispering?" Frankie asked on the phone.

"Why are you calling so early?" She asked him still whispering.

"Jane, it's almost 11 in the morning." He told her.

"What do you want Frankie?" She asked him as Maura stirred in her arms.

"I just heard from the hospital." He said to her. "Eddie Wilcox tried to escape and was shot by the cop watching him."

"Did he die?" Jane asked louder than she wanted and Maura's eyes shot open.

"Who died? What's going on?" Maura asked sitting up, looking around confused.

Jane put a hand on Maura's back, "Shh, it's okay. I'm on the phone with Frankie."

"Jane, you there?" Frankie said to her.

"Yeah Frankie." Jane said to him, "Is he dead?"

"Yeah Jane, he's dead." Frankie told her.

Jane sighed and was quiet on the phone for a bit before she said, "Thanks for letting me know. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay Jane." He said and they hung up.

"What's going on Jane?" Maura asked, her face filled with worry.

"Frankie just called to tell me that Eddie tried to escape from police custody at the hospital and the officer had to shoot him." Jane told her and before Maura could ask she said, "He's dead."

Maura put her head into her hands and let out a loud sigh, "What the hell is wrong with these people?"

"I don't know." Jane said to her as she put an arm around Maura, "I really don't."

In the following weeks Jane's suspension was lifted and she went through her mandatory therapy. She even sat in a few sessions with Maura. Maura did her own individual therapy with the department shrink and both women eventually went back to work.

Lori Wilcox was released from the hospital and into the custody of the Massachusetts Correctional Institution in Framingham where she waited for her trial.

Jane and Maura both gave testimony in Lori's trial. Jane also made a special plea with the judge that when Lori gets sent to jail she be put into protective custody because her twin sister was a police officer that was killed in jail. Jane told the judge that she feared Lori might succumb to the same fate if not placed into protection.

The judge took Jane's plea under advisement and when Lori was sentenced to 65 years in jail he made the special order that she be placed into protective custody.

Jane and Maura had followed the whole trial and weren't surprised by the sentence at all.

Jane and Maura left the courthouse and went back to Jane's apartment.

Jane gave Jo a scratch as they went inside and Maura sat down on the couch. "Would you like some wine?" Jane asked her.

"Sure." Maura said as Jo scampered onto the couch and into Maura's lap.

Jane poured Maura a glass of red wine then grabbed herself a beer. She went over to the couch and handed Maura her glass of wine then sat down on the couch by her.

"Get down Jo." Jane said and Jo happily jumped down off the couch and went to lie in her doggy bed.

"Are you okay?" Jane asked Maura.

"Yes." Maura said to her as she slipped off her shoes. "I'm just glad it's over with."

"I'm ready for life to get back to normal." Jane said to her then took a sip of her beer.

They sat quietly for a moment watching TV when Maura turned to Jane and looked at her.

"What?" Jane asked when Maura kept staring at her.

"Jane I've wanted to ask you something." Maura said to her, "Before all this happened with Lori."

Jane put her beer down on the coffee table. "Okay, this sounds serious."

Maura looked at Jane, "It is."

"You're starting to scare me a bit now." Jane said to her. Jane looked at Maura, "Wait a minute, are you breaking up with me?"

Maura chuckled, "No, Jane. I'm not breaking up with you."

Jane grabbed her beer and took a big long swig. She held the bottle in her hands and started to pick at the label.

Maura reached out and took the bottle from Jane and put it on the table. "Jane, I wanted to ask you if you'd move in with me."

Jane laughed and Maura gave her a confused look. "I'm sorry I just wasn't expecting that." Jane said to her.

Jane scooted in closer to Maura and took her hands in hers. "Are you sure you want another Rizzoli living with you?" Jane asked her with a smile.

"Jane, I love you." Maura said, "The real question is, do you want to live with me?"

Jane's thumbs brushed against the back of Maura's hands. She looked down at their hands, how nicely they fit together.

"I want to live with you." Jane said nodding her head, "I would have moved in with you the first day back from Miami if you'd have asked." Jane laughed.

"I'm not asking you to move in with me because I'm scared or anything." Maura told her, "I just need you to know that."

"I know Maura." Jane told her.

"I can't believe you want me to move in with you." Jane said sitting back on the couch and pulling Maura into her arms.

"You're there all the time anyway." Maura told her.

"Yeah I'm there but not Jo and not my stuff." Jane said to her with a laugh.

Maura looked around Jane's apartment, "I think your stuff will make a nice addition to our place."

"Our place huh?" Jane said, "Yeah I like the sound of that."

The next few days Jane enlisted Frost and Frankie to help her move her things to Maura's and as a thank you to them Jane invited them and Korsak to a big family dinner.

"Uh, before we get dig in to this wonderful meal. I just want to say something." Jane said and everyone looked up at her.

"I'm normally not one to get mushy but I just want to say thank you to you all for helping me and Maura get through these few weeks." Jane said then took Maura's hand. "The support you've shown us has just been amazing and so well…" Jane's words faltered as she started to blush.

She looked around the table, "Just thanks." She said with a shrug. Maura gave her hand a squeeze.

"Can we eat now or are you gonna start crying?" Frankie asked her and Angela whacked him in the back of the head.

After dinner, after the dishes were washed and everyone left Jane and Maura sat in their living room on the couch snuggled up under a blanket.

"All the crap we've been through, all the crap we're going to go through. It will always be worth it." Jane said to Maura, "And do you know why?"

Maura turned her head slightly and looked at her, "Why?"

"Because I have you." Jane said to her.

Maura leaned over and kissed Jane on the lips, "And you always will."


End file.
